


Famous V-League Players Make Fools of Themselves on Twitter dot com

by crone_zone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author came here to be happy, Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone has a crush on Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, JACKALSvsADLERS, M/M, MANGA SPOILERS UP TO CHAPTER 400, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, No Homophobia, Non-Explicit, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Social Media, Swearing, Twitter, Twitter feud, VLeague, Volleyball losers on twitter dot com, mentions of food, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crone_zone/pseuds/crone_zone
Summary: V-League Twitter was pretty ordinary before the MSBY Black Jackals announced their newest hitter. Then the whole fandom exploded as it tried to figure out who this Ninja Shouyou was...Watch as Hinata bursts onto the Japan scene and shakes up the whole league in the lead-up to the big Jackals-Adlers match.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 553
Kudos: 3343
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, My favorite haikyuu fics, haikyuu for the soul~





	1. A Wild Ninja Shouyou Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Black Jackals announce their new hitter and all the players in the V-League already seem to know him, the V-League twitter fandom does its best to figure out who this "Ninja Shouyou" is... Of course, a certain setter of the Schweiden Adlers is suddenly way more involved in trash-talking the Black Jackals than he was before. And thus a twitter feud is born!

**_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
The MSBY Black Jackals are pleased to announce our newest Opposite Hitter, 22-year-old Hinata Shouyou wearing number 21. Welcome to the team, @ninja_shouyou !  
871🗨️ 13.7k⟲ 23.8k♡  


> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @ninja_shouyou hey hey HEY SHOU-KUN!!!! welcome to the team my favourite disciple WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
>  92🗨️ 917⟲ 6.2k♡
> 
> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ninja_shouyou toldja we’d meet again shouyou-kun ;)  
>  97🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 5.1k♡
> 
> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou ? never heard of him. is he tall  
>  73🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 5.8k♡
>
>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @ousama_tobio ? never heard of him. what’s his vertical jump height  
>  52🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 4.7k♡
>> 
>> **_ace of hearts_ 🧡 _cutest ace of karasuno_ @aceofhearts_natsu**  
>  @ousama_tobio tobio-san! did u kno shou-chan and I are already the same height!!!!! and I’m still growing (¬‿¬ )  
>  13🗨️ 17⟲ 168♡
>>
>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @aceofhearts_natsu NATSU -_-  
>  9🗨️ 3⟲ 67♡
>>> 
>>> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @aceofhearts_natsu amazing that you’re the first ace in your family! I’ll set for you again next time I’m in miyagi  
>  36🗨️ 18⟲ 275♡
>>>
>>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @ousama_tobio BAKAGEYAMA -_-  
>  5🗨️ 18⟲ 412♡
> 
>  ** _just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  did u kno this whole time @tallboibarnes has just been two @ninja_shouyou s standing on top of each other in a trench coat  
>  73🗨️ 1.5k⟲ 7.1k♡
>
>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @inunaki and he separated from us by mitosis into a third, independent @ninja_shouyou so we’d be able to high five #science  
>  64🗨️ 918⟲ 5.2k♡
>>
>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @tallboibarnes @inunaki omg 😂😂😂  
>  5🗨️ 72⟲ 571♡
> 
>  ** _MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @ninja_shouyou we are all so proud of you sweetie. welcome home 💖  
>  13🗨️ 48⟲ 397♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_deadchi, yachi @ portfolio deadline looming, marlins come at me!!!, iron giant, looooongkitty,_** and 45 others
> 
> **_good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
>  @ninja_shouyou facetime me I have questions and I want answers  
>  2.8k🗨️ 6.9k⟲ 20.1k♡
> 
> **_luffy stan_ @pedro_weeb**  
>  @ninja_shouyou pls come back, my new roommate hasn’t even heard of naruto. life is not daijoubu  
>  13🗨️ 36⟲ 137♡
> 
> **_looking for a beach partner_ @heitor_praia**  
>  @ninja_shouyou missing you! [translated from Portuguese] @voleidepraia.rio  
>  [picture of Hinata midair, baseball cap knocked off in the air behind on a sunny, palm-lined beach, winding up to hit a spike set from Heitor who is in the background]  
>  158🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 8.1k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, luffy stan, Vôlei de Praia Rio, gimme a beer beach bros, take me aliens 👽,_** and 3.7k others

 ** _msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
okay but who is this ninja shouyou? he has history with bokuto and miya, he’s already insulting kageyama, and he facetimes with THE kodzuken? asdfhfjks I’m with kodzuken I need ANSWERS #msbyjackals #vleague #ninjashouyou  
21🗨️ 87⟲ 517♡  


> **_ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
>  @jackals_jackass not to be creepy but I checked out the Karasuno player’s profile and she is Ninja Shouyou’s little sister. KAGEYAMA PLAYS VOLLEYBALL IN HIS FREE TIME WITH NINJA SHOUYOU’S LITTLE SISTER. JUST WHO IS NINJA SHOUYOU, MSBY YOU HAVE TO TELL US #msbyjackals #vleague #ninjashouyou  
>  18🗨️ 31⟲ 488♡  
> 
>
>> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @adlersobsessed hmmmmm 🤔 perchance mayhaps they r boyfriends? #YesHomo #KageHina #NinjaShouyou  
>  15🗨️ 43⟲ 751♡
>>
>>> **_volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
>  @jackals_jackass @adlersobsessed did you see that photo of him playing BEACH in BRAZIL *heavy breathing* ngl this mans about to make me ACT UP #ninjashouyou #WHOISHE #vleague  
>  11🗨️ 57⟲ 607♡  
> 
>>>
>>>> **_sad frog,,, but volleyball_ @sendai_stan**  
>  @vleague_boys @jackals_jackass @adlersobsessed uhhh… did any of you check the stats after Kageyama asked how tall he is? he’s shorter than Hoshiumi but his vertical jump height… is HIGHER THAN KAGEYAMA’S. seriously #WHOISHE #ninjashouyou #vleague  
>  14🗨️ 21⟲ 416♡

****

**_miyagi’s bestest boy_ @yama_gucci**  
a wild @ninja_shouyou appears! @tsukki_onetouch  
[photo of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima holding hands walking together, a Hinata-shaped blur with orange hair midair behind them about to land on them]  
41🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 4.6k♡  


> **_yachi @ portfolio deadline looming_ @hitoka_art**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @tsukki_onetouch @yama_gucci omg you guys are so cute!!! can’t wait to catch up :)  
>  7🗨️ 18⟲ 42♡
> 
> **_tch_ @tsukki_onetouch**  
>  @ninja_shouyou never sneak up on me again  
>  17🗨️ 93⟲ 514♡
> 
> **_deadchi_ @sawa.dai**  
>  @ninja_shouyou be careful and don’t hurt people please Hinata  
>  18🗨️ 23⟲ 103♡  
> 
>
>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @sawa.dai @ninja_shouyou heck the cops, be gay do crimes shouyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  20🗨️ 277⟲ 481♡  
> 
>>
>>> **_u wot m8_ @tanaka_dragon**  
>  @rollingthunder @ninja_shouyou seriously though Daichi has locked me in the drunk tank like 8 times, don’t even let him catch you doing mild things like pissing in the bushes or vandalizing or stealing or arson  
>  17🗨️ 20⟲ 171♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_meow ;) , BRUH, terushima @ sendai hair, piercing, & tattoo, _** and 17 others  
> 
>>>
>>>> **_emo enno (they/them)_ @enno-chika**  
>  @tanaka_dragon when you said Daichi gave you a “slap on the wrist” for “something minor” I thought you meant, like, littering or something! not ARSON, ffs tanaka…  
>  11🗨️ 17⟲ 113♡  
> 
>>>>
>>>>> **_u wot m8_ @tanaka_dragon**  
>  @enno-chika I would NEVER litter, enno.  
>  12🗨️ 38⟲ 305♡  
> 
>>>>>
>>>>>> **_man on the moon_ @tsukki.akiteru**  
>  @enno-chika @tanaka_dragon to be fair, in this specific incident it was mostly saeko-san’s fault. right @bikersaeko ?  
>  8🗨️ 4⟲ 86♡  
> 
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> **_get in failure boys we’re going to vball camp_ @bikersaeko**  
>  @tsukki.akiteru @enno-chika @tanaka_dragon I would NEVER litter, akiteru.  
>  14🗨️ 73⟲ 562♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_Disorderly Crowd Taeko Crew, u wot m8, OG little giant, BRUH,_** and 69 others
>>> 
>>>  ** _deadchi_ @sawa.dai**  
>  @enno-chika @tanaka_dragon I DID NOT lock you in the drunk tank Tanaka, I made sure your drunk ass got home and helped Kiyoko put you in the bathtub.  
>  7🗨️ 12⟲ 97♡
>>>
>>>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  5🗨️ 17⟲ 148♡
>>>> 
>>>> **_BRUH_ @yamamoto**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  3🗨️ 12⟲ 110♡
>>>> 
>>>> **_emo enno (they/them)_ @enno-chika**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  2🗨️ 11⟲ 98♡
> 
>  ** _sad frog,,, but volleyball_ @sendai_stan**  
>  @jackals_jackass @adlersobsessed @vleague_boys so you know how we thought Karasuno’s “Freak Duo” from the monster generation was Kageyama and Tsukishima because they’re the only two from that team in #vleague ? I just did a deep dive and the FAMOUS “Freak Duo” was actually Kageyama and NINJA SHOUYOU. when I say I’m YELLING  
>  #ninjashouyou #WHOISHE #monstergen #karasunofreakduo  
>  106🗨️ 79⟲ 721♡

****

**_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
Fun practice where we all switched our positions! How do you feel about Miya Atsumu as an OH and Hinata Shouyou as a setter? @superior_miya @ninja_shouyou  
[video of a Jackals practice where Hinata sets up Miya for a flawless attack, followed by exclamations of “Nice Kill!” by the team and an enthusiastic high five between Hinata and Miya]  
344🗨️ 14.8k⟲ 17.1k♡

> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @ousama_tobio not me surpassing you at your own position, I’m sure  
>  79🗨️ 3.3k⟲ 5.5k♡
> 
> **_take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
>  @ninja_shouyou great memories hitting your sets shou-chan ♡( ^‿^ ) so glad I’m the special setter who got to teach you everything you know about setting, not some second-rate guy from your high school or something (･ω < )☆  
>  68🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 5.4k♡
>
>> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @setter_oikawa next time @ me you coward  
>  142🗨️ 3.5k⟲ 6.1k♡
>> 
>> **_godzilla rights!!!_ @iwaizumih**  
>  @setter_oikawa still stirring the pot from the opposite side of the world, I see. Shittykawa  
>  11🗨️ 93⟲ 179♡
>>
>>> **_take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
>  @iwaizumih 💖 oh haiii iwa-chan ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_ miss me?  
>  21🗨️ 69⟲ 420♡
>>>
>>>> **_don’t call me iwa-chan_ @iwaizumih**  
>  @setter_oikawa No.  
>  8🗨️ 38⟲ 97♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_mad dog, power curry is a service ace,_** and 36 others
>>>>
>>>>> **_take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
>  @iwaizumih ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡ iwa-chan you meanie  
>  14🗨️ 21⟲ 76♡
> 
>  ** _too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ninja_shouyou I quite like hittin’ yer balls ;) toss to me anytime ye like 🧡  
>  218🗨️ 2.5k⟲ 5.1k♡
>
>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  I look (👁️︿👁️) but I choose not to see (︶︿︶)  
>  92🗨️ 4.7k⟲ 6.9k♡
>> 
>> **_miya atsumu thirst account_ 🔞 @daily_tsumtsum**  
>  💦💦💦  
>  296🗨️ 3.3k⟲ 8.7k♡
>> 
>> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @sendai_stan @adlersobsessed @vleague_boys seriously are you WITNESSING???  
>  7🗨️ 3⟲ 29♡

 ** _golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
Wonderful 55km bike ride today with my cousin @sakusa.k hope to get a few more rides in before the end of the season!  
[photo of a park with Sakusa facing away from the camera in tight banana-yellow cycling shorts and white cycling shirt absolutely plastered to his body and slightly see-through with sweat, his road bike leaning against a tree. One hand holds his helmet and the other is squirting water over his head. This man looks like a GOD seriously give Komori a photography award.]  
236🗨️ 5.1k⟲ 10.2k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_stay away from me, Cycle Japan, msby groupie, sakusa pics 👅🔞,_** and 5.1k others

> **_too hard? sorry I’m so strong_ @ushijima**  
>  @sakusa.k that is an impressive distance. I hope the good weather continues for your sake.  
>  49🗨️ 503⟲ 1.1k♡
> 
> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @liberokomori hope you’re not sore for practice tomorrow Komori, I won’t go easy on you 🙃  
>  21🗨️ 68⟲ 603♡
> 
> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @sakusa.k I dunno why ya wear such unflattering colours but… damn omi-omi, dem legs 🔥  
>  66🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 4.7k♡
>
>> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @superior_miya says the guy who had mustard-coloured emo bangs until like, last year. BUT GO OFF I GUESS  
>  88🗨️ 2.5k⟲ 5.2k♡
>>
>>> **_just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  @sakusa.k @superior_miya I’d like to report a murder  
>  49🗨️ 598⟲ 3.4k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily, what the hell is this?, stay away from me,_** and 595 others
> 
>  ** _sakusa pics_ 👅🔞 @sexysakusa**  
>  👀  
>  73🗨️ 3.6k⟲ 5.4k♡
> 
> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @adlersobsessed so we all know how you feel about ushijima’s ass… but may I present… sakusa kiyoomi’s entire backside 💦  
>  13🗨️ 21⟲ 157♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_ushijima’s a$$_** and 20 others
>
>> **_ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
>  @jackals_jackass 🤤 thanks for the food!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  11🗨️ 36⟲ 168♡
>>
>>> **_sad frog,,, but volleyball_ @sendai_stan**  
>  @jackals_jackass you just called us all here to look at atsumu thirsting over sakusa lmaoooo give it up @adlersobsessed @vleague_boys  
>  9🗨️ 12⟲ 46♡
>>>
>>>> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @sendai_stan lmao #calledout I’m back on my bullshit but yknow what #noragrets #sorrynotsorry I’m a #SakuAtsu ride-or-die  
>  8🗨️ 13⟲ 58♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
>  @jackals_jackass @vleague_boys @sendai_stan manifesting the ship into being #SakuAtsu pspspspspspspsps  
>  3🗨️ 8⟲ 37♡

****

********

****

**_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
now that I have Shouyou-kun I’m invincible! @ousama_tobio jealous?  
271🗨️ 4.8k⟲ 6.9k♡

> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  [meme photo of Gigantamax Eevee captioned “I am no longer baby I want POWER”]  
>  89🗨️ 2.3k⟲ 4.7k♡
> 
> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @superior_miya WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS THAT YOU HAVE HIM. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY “HAVE” HIM BTW.  
>  155🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 3.4k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ousama_tobio omg yer too easy to mess with 😂😂😂  
>  76🗨️ 921⟲ 1.5k♡
> 
>  ** _ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
>  @jackals_jackass @sendai_stan @vleague_boys wait… are… they… do we have a setter feud????? over NINJA SHOUYOU??????????  
>  24🗨️ 35⟲ 92♡
>
>> **_volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
>  @adlersobsessed @jackals_jackass @sendai_stan dare I say #AtsuHina ? too soon to ship?  
>  19🗨️ 39⟲ 98♡
>>
>>> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @vleague_boys @adlersobsessed @sendai_stan I say there’s clearly some history with #KageHina I hope they make up. Miya’s just stirrin the pot  
>  15🗨️ 41⟲ 102♡
>>>
>>>> **_sad frog,,, but volleyball_ @sendai_stan**  
>  @jackals_jackass that’s because your heart is still citizen no1 of #SakuAtsu Land you masochist LMAO @adlersobsessed @vleague_boys  
>  11🗨️ 14⟲ 51♡

****

********

****

**_Sendai Frogs Volleyball_ ☑️ @SendaiFrogsVBC**  
VICTORY! The Sendai Frogs beat the Hiashi Automotive Lions set count 3-2! #vleague #vleaguediv2 #sendaifrogs #FROGSvsLIONS  
421🗨️ 4.4k⟲ 16.1k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_Japan Volleyball League Division 2, tch, the giant setter, miyagi’s bestest boy, sad frog,,,but volleyball,_** and 4.4k others

****

********

****

**_tch_ @tsukki_onetouch**  
Nothing more satisfying that absolutely ruining a hitter’s day :) #justmiddleblockerthings #vleague #vleaguediv2  
183🗨️ 3.8k⟲ 7.2k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_meow ;), iron giant, the giant setter, miracle boy ☆, quick-set tommy 🍁, cap’n jackal, spider-hands hirugami, soko-loves vball, ✿ɪɴմοκα✿, looooongkitty,_** and 3.8k others

> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @tsukki_onetouch ruining how, like with your personality,,, or??????????  
>  211🗨️ 4.1k⟲ 7.7k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_u wot m8, marlins come at me!!!, too hard? sorry I’m so strong, take me aliens 👽,_** and 4.1k others
>
>> **_the giant setter_ @koganegawa**  
>  @ninja_shouyou oh u know Tsukki can ruin a hitter’s day with personality alone but he also STUFFED ‘em in yesterday’s game ahahah just wait till I join the team full time. we will be the impenetrable FROG WALL  
>  12🗨️ 34⟲ 109♡
>>
>>> **_the giant setter_ @koganegawa**  
>  @ninja_shouyou okay Frog Wall sounded cooler in my head BUT STILL. FEAR US  
>  9🗨️ 11⟲ 73♡
> 
>  ** _miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @tsukki_onetouch NOW you’re talkin’ sense, vanilla-kun!!!  
>  11🗨️ 44⟲ 125♡
> 
> **_iron giant_ @date_aone**  
>  @tsukki_onetouch it is true, damaging a hitter’s sense of pride with an unforgiving block is incredibly thrilling  
>  17🗨️ 51⟲ 139♡
> 
> **_r u mad at me_ 👉👈 @asahi_style**  
>  this is f i n e. I’m f i n e.  
>  9🗨️ 34⟲ 101♡
>
>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @asahi_style if u feel lightheaded remember the breathing exercises we learned for this ok asahi-san?  
>  4🗨️ 2⟲ 37♡

****

********

****

**_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
Some guys’ whole ass personality is being tall 😂🙊 oops did I say that out loud #sorrynotsorry #umadbro ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
83🗨️ 4.2k⟲ 7.6k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, don’t call me iwa-chan, OG little giant, just libero tings, marlins come at me!!!, liberowl,_** and 4.2k others

> **_just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  @hoshiumu_k ……word.  
>  54🗨️ 762⟲ 1.1k♡
>
>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @inunaki @hoshiumi_k SHORT KINGS RISE UP  
>  41🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 3.7k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_don’t call me iwa-chan, OG little giant, just libero tings, marlins come at me!!!,_** and 1.9k others
>>
>>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @ninja_shouyou thank u for standing up for #LiberoRights  
>  59🗨️ 704⟲ 1.6k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_cat mom morisuke, liberowl,_** and 702 others
>>>
>>>> **_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @inunaki @rollingthunder the bigger they are, the harder they fall when you KICK THEM IN THE SHINS  
>  47🗨️ 326⟲ 929♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @hoshiumi_k (ಠ_ಠ)  
>  21🗨️ 591⟲ 4.8k♡

****

********

****

**_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
my first crush was Tuxedo Mask. my second crush was Akaashi Keiji & it was LOVE AT FIRST SET!!!!!!! happy 7 years babe I love u so much agggghhhhh 💛🦉 @akaaaashi  
[photo of Bokuto and Akaashi sitting facing each other on a picnic blanket, Akaashi holding out his chopsticks with a look of concentration on his face as he tries not to spill while he attempts feeding Bokuto a bite, but Bokuto cluelessly has his eyes closed with the most blissed out expression on his face and doesn’t even notice]  
3.5k🗨️ 16.9k⟲ 57.2k♡

> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @bokutobeam @akaaaashi omg congrats u guys!!! ur my otp 😭😭😭 Bokuto-san teach me ur ways pls  
>  61🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 8.2k♡
>
>> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @ninja_shouyou THANKS SHOUYOU-KUN 😭 well truly Shou my disciple, everyone out there has their own Akaashi. For me, it was Akaashi! When u find ur own Akaashi, u’ll know.  
>  70🗨️ 8.5k⟲ 13.8k♡
>>
>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @bokutobeam :0 thanks Bokuto-san!!! that makes a lot of sense I rly appreciate it  
>  87🗨️ 4.1k⟲ 10.4k♡
>>>
>>>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @bokutobeam I’ve reread this conversation 18 times and I’ve lost braincells each successive time  
>  77🗨️ 5.1k⟲ 11.7k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline, the top of my head is a myth, just libero tings, meow ;) ,_** and 5.1k others
> 
>  ** _stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @bokutobeam @akaaaashi congratulations, you two. Akaashi-kun I think I speak for the whole team when I say we are all so grateful to you for handling @bokutobeam s *gestures vaguely*  
>  121🗨️ 8.9k⟲ 15.7k♡
>
>> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @sakusa.k thank you, Sakusa-kun. are you still on for book club at my place this Sunday?  
>  108🗨️ 429⟲ 2.1k♡
>>
>>> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @akaaaashi yes and I’ve prepared us a quiche. I have many thoughts on this month’s novel, I look forward to it  
>  85🗨️ 397⟲ 2.5k♡
> 
>  ** _cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  @bokutobeam @akaaaashi the whole team and management are all so proud of you. Keep living your bliss  
>  98🗨️ 9.6k⟲ 15.1k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, too settsy for my shirt, stay away from me, quick-set tommy 🍁, just libero tings, the top of my head is a myth,_** and 9.6k others

****

********

****

**_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
The Black Jackals would like to wish a very happy anniversary to our wing spiker Bokuto Koutaro and his boyfriend. @bokutobeam #LoveIsLove🌈 #volleyballpride🌈  
4.4k🗨️ 35.3k⟲ 86.8k♡

> **_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
>  We would like to take this opportunity to share some links and information for youth and anyone struggling with their sexuality and/or gender identity. You are not alone, you belong here, and you belong in sport. The Black Jackals team and management stands with the LGBTQ+ community. #LoveIsLove🌈 #volleyballpride🌈 THREAD (1/6)  
>  3.6k🗨️ 24.9k⟲ 71.3k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_too settsy for my shirt, HOOT CITY, sun of a beach 🌞✌️, the top of my head is a myth, Japan Volleyball League Division 1,_** and 24.9k others

****

********

****

**_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
In the spirit of fun and with #volleyballpride🌈 trending I want to hear #vleague twitter’s favourite hypothetical ships! Especially if they involve my teammates and I can embarrass them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
4.7k🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 6.8k♡

> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  ooooh look at all that sexy fanart 👁️👁️ vleague twitter you are THIRSTY 😂 seems like the most popular ships involving my teammates are Miya (Atsumu) x Hinata, Kageyama x Hinata, Sakusa x Miya (Atsumu), Inunaki x Adriah, and Inunaki x Meian. can’t wait to cause problems on purpose THANKS FOLKS THIS IS PERF  
>  307🗨️ 1.6k⟲ 7.1k♡
>
>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  hiya folks it’s me ur pal barnes ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ #AtsuHina #KageHina #SakuAtsu #InuAdri #InuMei  
>  @superior_miya @ninja_shouyou @sakusa.k @capmeian @adriaht @inunaki  
>  343🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 8.5k♡

****

********

****

**_just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
Oliver Barnes muted and blocked.  
59🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 4.4k♡

**_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
I can’t believe you all stopped shipping Bokuto with anyone in the league the MINUTE you found out he was dating Akaashi and yet I literally have ///A WIFE/// and what do I get? Shipped with INUNAKI? Of all people???  
81🗨️ 3.2k⟲ 6.3k♡

**_just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
Shuugo Meian muted and blocked.  
65🗨️ 4.6k⟲ 9.9k♡

**_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
@ninja_shouyou so whaddya say shou-kun? ;) #AtsuHina  
2.2k🗨️ 6.8k⟲ 12.1k♡

> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @superior_miya wow cool, there’s some good fanart! anyways see u at practice atsumu-san (＾v＾)✨  
>  1.7k🗨️ 7.1k⟲ 16.7k♡

**_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
@sakusa.k listen yer my second choice aight but shou-kun is bein’ obtuse on deliberate, and beggars can’t be choosers #SakuAtsu  
2.1k🗨️ 6.6k⟲ 15.2k♡

> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @superior_miya then beg.  
>  2.5k🗨️ 10.1k⟲ 22.3k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @sakusa.k …omi-kun…? fer real?…?  
>  288🗨️ 4.1k⟲ 11.3k♡
>>
>>> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @superior_miya I would literally rather lick the locker room floor, you ass  
>  274🗨️ 9.8k⟲ 20.6k♡
>>>
>>>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  I look (👁️︿👁️) and I choose to see (👁️ 、👁️)  
>  112🗨️ 11.7k⟲ 16.9k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_** and 11.7k others
>>>> 
>>>> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  just blast me into the centre of the sun already omfg I am dyingggg #SakuAtsu #ShipGate2k18  
>  129🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 7.2k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
>  @jackals_jackass @adlersobsessed @sendai_stan I spat out my beverage  
>  11🗨️ 13⟲ 168♡

****

********

****

**_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
who’s the galaxy brain who came up with these ships anyway I’m DONE here see y’all on tinder later for FUCKS SAKE  
2.2k🗨️ 16.3k⟲ 23.7k♡  
⟲ retweeted by ** _just libero tings, the top of my head is a myth, quick-set tommy 🍁, miya twins shortening my lifespan daily,_** and 16.3k others

**_miya atsumu thirst account_ 🔞 @daily_tsumtsum**  
what a glorious day to be an atsumu hoe. who with me  
2.7k🗨️ 12.8k⟲ 18.7k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_msby groupie_** and 12.8k others

**_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
inunaki unblock me you coward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
88🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 7.7k♡

**_ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
why do I feel like we’re watching HISTORY unfolding in real time on twitter dot com I fcuking love this website and cannot believe it’s free #vleague #vleagueships #ShipGate2k18 #barnescausingproblems #badboibarnes #msbyjackals  
102🗨️ 2.3k⟲ 6.5k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_msby groupie, sad frog,,, but volleyball, volleyboys,_** and 2.3k others

****

**_Japan Volleyball League Division 1_ ☑️ @VLeagueJapan_Div1**  
The V-League is taking a week-long break. What will you do to keep busy until we get back? 🏐 #vleague #vleaguebreak #volleyball  
2.7k🗨️ 15.9k⟲ 49.1k♡

****

**_too hard? sorry I’m so strong_ @ushijima**  
Had a lovely day in the garden with mum. It is nice to visit home and tend to our plants once again.  
[photo of a garden table with two mugs of steaming green tea set up in a beautiful traditional courtyard garden at the Ushijima estate]  
62🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 6.8k♡

> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @ushijima toshi-kun~~~ get out of the gosh-darn garden already and let’s trade our haunters, I want a gengar!!!!!! heck #PokemonSWSH  
>  55🗨️ 481⟲ 1.4k♡
> 
> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @ushijima your garden looks well-kept as always. Say hi to your mum for me.  
>  39🗨️ 136⟲ 705♡

****

**_quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
Revisiting some old favourite spots on my trip to see my folks this week. It’s been so long since I’ve been home! [translated from English]  
[photo of Adriah with his tiny mother, standing under a massive red cedar looking up]  
—at Stanley Park, Vancouver, BC  
74🗨️ 311⟲ 6.2k♡

****

**_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
Home visiting the little monkey! Missed her @aceofhearts_natsu  
[photo of Shouyou and Natsu passing around a volleyball in their tiny backyard, laughing.]  
[photo of Shouyou and Natsu in their mom’s kitchen with devilish smiles, playfighting. It looks like they were trying to bake together because they have flour dusting all over them and Natsu holds a rolling pin in one hand, but they got distracted.]  
179🗨️ 7.6k⟲ 14.8k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_ace of hearts_ 🧡 _cutest ace of karasuno, queen of hearts_ 🖤 _cutest setter of karasuno,_** and 7.6k others

> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @aceofhearts_natsu hey hey HEY Hinata 1 and Hinata 2! HOOT HOOT UR CUTE 😍  
>  99🗨️ 1.6k⟲ 8.5k♡
> 
> **_queen of hearts_ 🖤 _cutest setter of karasuno_ @queenofhearts_nanako**  
>  @aceofhearts_natsu omg natsu it’s SO COOL that ur bro is a pro vball player 😍 do u think he would come to one of our practices??? if I got to set for him I would just DIE 😵  
>  12🗨️ 18⟲ 44♡
>
>> **_ace of hearts_ 🧡 _cutest ace of karasuno_ @aceofhearts_natsu**  
>  @queenofhearts_nanako he said he would come but we have to share him with the BOYS team because Takeda-Sensei and Ukai-san already asked him -_-  
>  15🗨️ 13⟲ 32♡
> 
>  ** _power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @aceofhearts_natsu would you look at that. u really are the same height. actually Hinata I think Natsu-chan may be taller  
>  86🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 4.9k♡
>
>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @ousama_tobio BAKA, HER HAIR IS POUFY  
>  72🗨️ 771⟲ 4.4k♡
>>
>>> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou YOUR hair is fluffier than a baby crow’s. u can’t fool me. u both have poufy hair  
>  178🗨️ 718⟲ 3.1k♡
> 
>  ** _miyagi’s bestest boy_ @yama_gucci**  
>  @ninja_shouyou 😲 you’re in miyagi? can I come over later? my class ends at 4 :)  
>  5🗨️ 0⟲ 18♡
>
>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @yama_gucchi YES Tadashi!!!! my mom says come for dinner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  6🗨️ 3⟲ 27♡

****

**_Onigiri Miya_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
Is anyone missing their setter? This one walked in right after closing time. I’ll call animal control if no one claims him. @superior_miya  
[unflattering photo of Atsumu stuffing his face in a dimly-lit, otherwise-empty Onigiri Miya]  
2.5k🗨️ 12.6k⟲ 29.9k♡

> **_what the hell is this?_ @ojiro_ace**  
>  @OnigiriMiya not mine  
>  91🗨️ 7.8k⟲ 11.4k♡
> 
> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @OnigiriMiya ugh. definitely not mine  
>  88🗨️ 7.4k⟲ 10.9k♡
> 
> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @OnigiriMiya keep him.  
>  196🗨️ 11.9k⟲ 25.1k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @OnigiriMiya @ojiro_ace @sunarintarou @sakusa_k I cannot BELIEVE the disrespeck  
>  172🗨️ 12.2k⟲ 24.9k♡

****

**_good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
SOS I spent all my bells paying for a new incline but I just caught Raymond peepin an expensive item in Nook’s Cranny, if anyone has good turnip prices on their island hit me UP I would literally die for Raymond #ACNH #AnimalCrossingNewHorizons  
4.9k🗨️ 33.1k⟲ 61.2k♡

> **_looooongkitty_ @levotschka**  
>  @kodzuken not me, my island economy is in shambles. tom nook fight me u bitch!!!!!  
>  31🗨️ 427⟲ 870♡
>
>> **_meow ;)_ @kuroo.kat**  
>  @levotschka @kodzuken  
>  ┏┓  
>  ┃┃╱╲ In this  
>  ┃╱╱╲╲ house  
>  ╱╱╭╮╲╲ we love  
>  ▔▏┗┛▕▔ & appreciate  
>  ╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲  
>  Tom Nook, single father  
>  ╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲  
>  ▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔  
>  95🗨️ 4.7k⟲ 8.8k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by ** _luffy stan, HOOT CITY, looooongkitty, cat mom morisuke, miracle boy ☆,_** and 4.7k others
>>
>>> **_good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
>  @kuroo.kat (눈_눈) do you have a good turnip price or not  
>  2.6k🗨️ 13.1k⟲ 38.1k♡
>>>
>>>> **_meow ;)_ @kuroo.kat**  
>  @kodzuken tanuki rights!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  79🗨️ 3.6k⟲ 7.4k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
>  @kuroo.kat ffs  
>  1.1k🗨️ 9.8k⟲ 24.6k♡
> 
>  ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @kodzuken I got u kenma, I’m at 507 bells a pop. dm’ing dodo code now! @levotschka u in? @kuroo.kat ur not invited or kenma will never forgive me lmao  
>  207🗨️ 5.7k⟲ 12.4k♡
>
>> **_good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
>  @ninja_shouyou shou-kun you are honestly a saint. ily so much  
>  5.7k🗨️ 19.8k⟲ 46.7k♡
>> 
>> **_luffy stan_ @pedro_weeb**  
>  @ninja_shouyou hey Sho can I visit your island too? wanna cash in on dem STONKS  
>  7🗨️ 21⟲ 46♡
>>
>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @pedro_weeb STONKS!!!!! heck yeah Pedro  
>  14🗨️ 273⟲ 571♡
>> 
>>  ** _miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @ninja_shouyou hey former karasuno no10! (°▽°)ﾉﾞ can lil ol’ me swing by ur island for them STONKS too?  
>  2🗨️ 8⟲ 127♡
>>
>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @nin_tendou call me Shouyou if u want :) dm’ing code now!  
>  4🗨️ 11⟲ 210♡

****

**_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
I’ve decided to purchase the game console nintendo “Switch.” It’s my first time “gaming.” Pls recommend games ty in advance  
3.1k🗨️ 4.9k⟲ 9.7k♡

> **_too hard? sorry I’m so strong_ @ushijima**  
>  @ousama_tobio I am enjoying the game known as Stardew Valley. I have an excellent farm. Inform me if you choose to join and I will build you a cabin  
>  53🗨️ 417⟲ 973♡
> 
> **_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @ousama_tobio untitled goose game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u get to ruin peoples day and they can’t do SHIT. HONK HONK BITXH  
>  [screenshot photo of the goose holding a knife]  
>  66🗨️ 289⟲ 1.2k♡
> 
> **_u wot m8_ @tanaka_dragon**  
>  @ousama_tobio SMASH BROS. I WILL END YOUR LIFE  
>  48🗨️ 302⟲ 841♡
>
>> **_clear mountain stream_ @kiyokotanaka**  
>  @ousama_tobio don’t be intimated, @tanaka_dragon is actually very bad at this game. I, however, can and will destroy you :)  
>  39🗨️ 275⟲ 1.4k♡
>>
>>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  31🗨️ 147⟲ 414♡
>>> 
>>> **_BRUH_ @yamamoto**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  29🗨️ 132⟲ 409♡
>>> 
>>> **_emo enno (they/them)_ @enno-chika**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  28🗨️ 111⟲ 402♡
>>> 
>>> **_normie with a heart of gold_ @kinoshita**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  25🗨️ 97⟲ 376♡
>>> 
>>> **_kinoshita u owe me 3 pork buns_ @kaz_narita**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP
>>> 
>>> 22🗨️ 88⟲ 315♡  
> 
>>> 
>>> **_get in failure boys we’re going to vball camp_ @bikersaeko**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  23🗨️ 91⟲ 341♡
>>> 
>>> **_MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @tanaka_dragon I promised Daichi I wouldn’t be petty on twitter dot com anymore but… RIP  
>  19🗨️ 101⟲ 571♡
>>>
>>>> **_deadchi_ @sawa.dai**  
>  @suga_mama we talked about this… but also @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  15🗨️ 96⟲ 512♡
> 
>  ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @ousama_tobio KAGEYAMA! YOU SHOULD GET ANIMAL CROSSING! then we can see who has the SUPERIOR ISLAND (・`ω´・)  
>  211🗨️ 5.3k⟲ 8.9k♡
>
>> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @vleague_boys @adlersobsessed @sendai_stan I just??? I’m just so grateful I live in the TL where grown pro volleyball men visit each other’s islands in #ACNH. we still shippin #KageHina babey  
>  37🗨️ 178⟲ 560♡

****

********

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry for the lack of Kuroo/KuroKen and IwaOi content but I previously had to delete a lot of stuff about Iwaizumi when chap395 released so I didn't want to have that happen again until I know more about where they are now PLS FURUDATE I AM BEGGING YOU  
> -I love the idea of Barnes, 31 years old, being an extremely-online shitposter slash goss hound bachelor who still lives in the apartment building where the Jackals offer new rookies lodging  
> -Inunaki and Adriah seem nice and normal but are really gremlins esp. with regards to Meian (Team Dad) lololol. also, InuAdri???? who can say????? not me, the author of this fic  
> -you must agree with me that Sakusa and Akaashi are friends and are in a book club together I will not accept arguments at this or any other time  
> -I'm trying to stay on-topic with the Jackals and the V-League but I miss my Karasuno boiz so... maybe another fic on the horizon?  
> -I absolutely LOVE Tanaka but... it's so fun to pile on him lmao  
> -I saw [this drawing of Kenma](https://twitter.com/jjulia_28/status/1246881088661848065?s=20) on twitter a while ago and immediately knew that Kenma would love animal crossing. yes I know that technically animal crossing wasn’t out during the time that the haikyuu canon takes place. neither was pokemon sword-shield. I’m clearly taking creative liberties to write this fic so… don’t @ me about this specifically but literally @ me about anything else  
> 


	2. A Feud Ended, and Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truce is called on the now-infamous Kageyama-Hinata twitter feud... but how long can it last?

**_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
@bokutobeam @superio_miya @tallboibarnes ur all back in the apartment building right? come up to my place!!!!!  
116🗨️ 3.8k⟲ 7.4k♡

> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ninja_shouyou we are NOT climbing the stairs up to the 24th floor. come down to mine on the 6th floor  
>  71🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 4.4k♡
>
>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @superior_miya …there are literally elevators? you just don’t use them because you like the extra 6 flights of stairs for your vanity thighs  
>  68🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 4.7k♡
>>
>>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @tallboibarnes VANITY THIGHS????? ashfjhjadfkg ollie-kun nooooooooooo 😭  
>  75🗨️ 1.8k⟲ 4.5k♡
>> 
>>  ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @tallboibarnes @superior_miya I use the stairs too! 24 flights multiple times a day! not as good as biking over a mountain though :/ sometimes I run up and down when I can’t sleep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  93🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 4.6k♡
>>
>>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  somebody sedate this man, for the greater good. @ninja_shouyou  
>  71🗨️ 3.1k⟲ 6.4k♡
>>> 
>>> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @ninja_shouyou THAT’S SUCH A GOOD IDEA SHOU-KUN. if I ran past u in the stairwell at 3am would u high five me on the way up and down bro  
>  64🗨️ 1.6k⟲ 5.0k♡
>>>
>>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @bokutobeam of course I would bro ily 💖  
>  59🗨️ 1.6k⟲ 5.1k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @bokutobeam @ninja_shouyou @superior_miya @tallboibarnes this is why all the NORMAL team members, myself included, don’t get apartments in the building the Jackals offer  
>  63🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 6.2k♡
>>>>>
>>>>>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @sakusa.k honestly the three of them are constantly barging in, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it. I’m a goss hound surrounded by three gossip magnets who canNOT keep a damn secret lol  
>  88🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 5.1k♡

 ** _Japan Volleyball League Division 1_ ☑️ @VLeagueJapan_Div1**  
As we return after our break we have updated stats for SERVICES out! Congratulations to the new top league server Kageyama Tobio of the Schweiden Adlers! #vleague #volleyball #servicestats  
[link to a stat sheet on the V-League website]  
5.8k🗨️ 34.1k⟲ 67.9k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_power curry is a service ace, Hair & Makeup Art by Miwa, deadchi, MILF of the garbage dump,_** and 34.1k others

**_terushima @ sendai hair, piercing, & tattoo_ @turndownforwhat**  
I cannot believe Kageyama’s sister is THE LEGEND Kageyama Miwa of Miwa Hair & Makeup Art yet that loser still walks around with a centre-part mop hairstyle like that. maybe if he got a fresh clip that hottie chibi spiderman would jump his bones 😂😂😂 lmfaooooooooooo GET SOME BRUH  
82🗨️ 417⟲ 944♡

**_Schweiden Adlers Volleyball_ ☑️ @Schweiden_Adlers**  
Congratulations to our very own Kageyama Tobio, who has placed first in the league for serving! Keep it up @ousama_tobio  
697🗨️ 10.1k⟲ 17.8k♡

> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @ousama_tobio must be all that power curry huh  
>  194🗨️ 5.8k⟲ 10.3k♡
>
>> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou you’d better not still receive with your face boke because you will NOT survive  
>  127🗨️ 5.6k⟲ 9.8k♡
> 
>  ** _marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @ousama_tobio I’m not scared of u!!!! come serve it to my face!!!!!!!!!  
>  27🗨️ 52⟲ 406♡
>
>> **_r u mad at me_ 👉👈 @asahi_style**  
>  @rollingthunder maybe you should ͨ ͦ ͫ ͤ ͪ ͦ ͫ ͤ *ahem* challenge him in person  
>  4🗨️ 13⟲ 68♡
>>
>>> **_MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @asahi_style oufffff. sweetie I’m here to collect one (1) disaster gay please log off and call me, okay  
>  3🗨️ 9⟲ 27♡
> 
>  ** _too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  um HELLO isn’t anybody gonna say anythin’ about who placed second??? @VLeagueJapan_Div1 @MSBYBlackJackals  
>  259🗨️ 4.2k⟲ 8.9k♡

 ** _MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
Congratulations to Miya Atsumu for coming in second in the league for serving. @superior_miya  
421🗨️ 10.1k⟲ 17.8k♡

> **_Onigiri Miya_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
>  @superior_miya congrats you came first at losing  
>  76🗨️ 4.4k⟲ 9.3k♡
> 
> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @superior_miya congrats you bitched to V-League Japan’s official twitter and got a pity-callout from our social media manager  
>  78🗨️ 4.7k⟲ 9.9k♡
> 
> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @superior_miya even though you lost by a long shot to Kageyama I still think you’re cool Atsumu-san!!!! don’t mind don’t mind!!!!!!!  
>  80🗨️ 4.8k⟲ 10.2k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @OnigiriMiya @sakusa_k @ninja_shouyou honestly I hate it here  
>  74🗨️ 5.5k⟲ 11.4k♡
> 
>  ** _volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
>  @adlersobsessed @sendai_stan @jackals_jackass nothing but respect to miya osamu using the official onigiri miya account to drag miya atsumu lmao we stan a legend  
>  39🗨️ 210⟲ 3.7k♡
>
>> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @vleague_boys @adlersobsessed @sendai_stan ok so hear me out on this #SakuAtsu thing one more time… obviously atsumu has the hots for sakusa. but sakusa is always waiting in the replies with a vicious burn whenever atsumu says something. umm have you ever had a crush it’s the same as a nemesis ok  
>  31🗨️ 188⟲ 461♡

 ** _Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon!_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
Onigiri Miya is pleased to be expanding. We are looking to open up three new branches in the Tokyo metropolitan area! Stay tuned for locations and opening days. Thanks everyone for all your support 🍙🖤  
3.1k🗨️ 18.1k⟲ 36.6k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily, too settsy for my shirt, what the hell is this?_** and 18.1k others

> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @OnigiriMiya YES OSAMU 🙌✨🖤  
>  91🗨️ 358⟲ 891♡
> 
> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @OnigiriMiya thank the gods above, I will never take this gift for granted, so blessed, I can’t believe this is my life  
>  86🗨️ 298⟲ 657♡
>
>> **_OG little giant_ @10ma**  
>  @akaaaashi hey akaashi-san… if I take you out for onigiri right now can I have an extension on the next chapter’s due date?  
>  17🗨️ 21⟲ 77♡
>>
>>> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @10ma udai…… you make my life so hard………. but yes, yes, a thousand times yes  
>  16🗨️ 19⟲ 83♡
> 
>  ** _too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @OnigiriMiya I can’t believe I had to find out on twitter like, ya could mf’ing text me ye know. damn this is huge. call me when ya can bro ily  
>  428🗨️ 5.1k⟲ 13.2k♡
>
>> **_Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon!_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
>  @superior_miya I’m gonna call, relax. I thought ye were at practice & aren’t supposed to be on yer phone ya dumbass. ily too  
>  313🗨️ 810⟲ 4.5k♡
>>
>>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya **  
>  @OnigiriMiya let me know if ya need someone who looks hot in an apron to wait tables ;)  
>  1.1k🗨️ 4.8k⟲ 10.1k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_miya atsumu thirst account_ 🔞** and 4.8k others
>>>
>>>> **_Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon!_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
>  @superior_miya I no longer ily you  
>  216🗨️ 709⟲ 1.2k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_what the hell is this?_ @ojiro_ace**  
>  @superior_miya RIP in peace  
>  49🗨️ 241⟲ 656♡
>>>>> 
>>>>> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @superior_miya riperoni  
>  46🗨️ 235⟲ 618♡

 ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
@bokutobeam and @ninja_shouyou sharing one brain cell…  
[video of Bokuto running down the hallway at full speed piggy-backing Hinata who is pointing forward and yelling. the video cuts when they collide with the post between two open doors]  
2.9k🗨️ 11.7k⟲ 24.8k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, HOOT CITY, looooongkitty, marlins come at me!!!, meow ;)_** and 11.7k others

> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @bokutobeam Bokuto-san…… you’d both better be alright  
>  49🗨️ 3.8k⟲ 9.4k♡
>
>> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @akaaaashi ah!! akaaaaaaaashi!! we’re fine!!! that was fun right @ninja_shouyou  
>  [picture of Hinata and Bokuto both smiling huge smiles. Hinata has a big band-aid on his forehead and Bokuto has a regular band-aid across his nose]  
>  98🗨️ 8.7k⟲ 14.6k♡
>>
>>> **_tch_ @tsukki_onetouch**  
>  @akaaaashi @bokuto_beam @ninja_shouyou it’s not like we have to worry about them getting brain damage  
>  72🗨️ 4.5k⟲ 8.8k♡
>>>
>>>> **_meow ;)_ @kuroo.kat**  
>  @tsukki_onetouch @akaaaashi @bokutobeam @ninja_shouyou  
>  ⠀ (\\__/)  
>  ⠀ (•ㅅ•) Bokuto enabling  
>  ＿ノ ヽ ノ＼ __ the bad idea  
>  / `/ ⌒ Ｙ⌒ Ｙ ヽ  
>  ( (三ヽ人 / |  
>  | ﾉ⌒＼ ￣￣ヽ ノ   
>  ヽ＿＿＿＞､＿＿_／  
>  ｜( 王 ﾉ〈 (\\__/) Hinata  
>  /ﾐ`ー―彡 (•ㅅ•) having a bad idea  
>  77🗨️ 7.1k⟲ 10.4k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_deadchi, emo enno (they/them), miyagi’s bestest boy, good evening gaymers ☑️, tch, power curry is a service ace, udai get off twitter you have a deadline,_** and 7.1k others

 ** _stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
Sometimes, she just wants to help with cleaning. I can’t find it in me to tell her she isn’t actually helping…  
[selfie of Sakusa in his apartment smiling softly, a gloved hand holding a swiffer, with his cat Momo perched balancing on his shoulders]  
598🗨️ 12.7k⟲ 33.3k♡

> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @sakusa.k OMI 😻😭 [meme photo of man clutching his chest surrounded by many floating emoji hearts]  
>  451🗨️ 7.8k⟲ 16.1k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, HOOT CITY, the top of my head is a myth, golden digger,_** and 7.8k others
> 
> **_golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
>  @sakusa.k peas in a pod  
>  21🗨️ 401⟲ 914♡
> 
> **_too hard? sorry I’m so strong_ @ushijima**  
>  @sakusa.k Momo is a beautiful cat, Kiyoomi-kun. I hope you have a satisfactory cleaning day.  
>  73🗨️ 379⟲ 902♡

**_OG little giant_ @10ma**  
no thoughts, head empty, literally just vibing [photo of tired-looking Udai in a park with his eyes closed and his arms held out to the sides, balancing a tropical pattern-printed volleyball on top of his head]  
17🗨️ 61⟲ 359♡

> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @10ma very nice. glad you’re being active on your breaks. or… meditating?  
>  28🗨️ 54⟲ 304♡
> 
> **_man on the moon_ @tsukki.akiteru**  
>  @10ma today was so fun! now that I know we work so close we should play volleyball on our lunch breaks more often!  
>  14🗨️ 33⟲ 274♡
>
>> **_get in failure boys we’re going to vball camp_ @bikersaeko**  
>  @tsukki.akiteru @10ma u boys r sooo cute! if u let me know in advance I will bring u both bento boxes on my bike 🖤  
>  12🗨️ 29⟲ 346♡
> 
>  ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @10ma Udai-san I’ve never had a thought about anything other than volleyball either!!!!!!! lol  
>  31🗨️ 68⟲ 566♡
>
>> **_luffy stan_ @pedro_weeb**  
>  @ninja_shouyou omg you know mangaka Udai too? how do you know both THE Kodzuken and THE Udai???  
>  4🗨️ 12⟲ 93♡
>>
>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @pedro_weeb high school volleyball was LIT!!!  
>  17🗨️ 38⟲ 222♡
>>>
>>>> **_OG little giant_ @10ma**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @pedro_weeb it’s actually the opposite, both Kodzuken and I know THE Ninja Shouyou lol  
>  22🗨️ 43⟲ 371♡

 ** _MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
Victory! The Black Jackals defeat VC Kanagawa with set-count 3-2. #vleague #JACKALSvsKANAGAWA  
811🗨️ 4.9k⟲ 15.1k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_Japan Volleyball League Division 1, cap’n jackal, quick-set tommy 🍁, HOOT CITY, sun of a beach 🌞✌️, too settsy for my shirt, stay away from me, the top of my head is a myth,_** and 4.9k others

> **_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
>  Unfortunately it looks like Oliver Barnes @tallboibarnes is still feeling a little sore from his previous knee injury. So far, he feels well enough to play. We will keep you updated on changes to our lineup.  
>  785🗨️ 4.3k⟲ 9.0k♡
>
>> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  gutted to hear about Barnes and wishing him a speedy recovery. would hate to have to go up against back-benchers like @ninja_shouyou  
>  219🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 5.6k♡
>>
>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @ousama_tobio u better hope he recovers because he’ll have mercy on u  
>  197🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 9.8k♡
>>>
>>>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  (ಠ_ಠ)  
>  162🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 9.6k♡

 ** _cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
Wifey and I enjoying dinner to celebrate after the Jackals big win today! @mrs.meian ❤️🥂  
THE WHOLE TEAM better be BEHAVING while I am off on my date night!  
[photo of Meian and his wife smiling and clinking glasses at a fancy restaurant]  
89🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 7.4k♡

**_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
hey hey HEY BIG WIN WHO WANTS TO PARTY WOOOOOO  
97🗨️ 4.9k⟲ 11.1k♡

> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @bokutobeam AYYYYY LMAO READY TO GET SAUCED BOKKUN  
>  76🗨️ 4.7k⟲ 10.9k♡
>
>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @superior_miya @bokutobeam my friend Nice in Brazil taught me how to make this crazy mixed drink. who’s in @tallboibarnes @sakusa.k @inunaki @adriaht  
>  139🗨️ 5.4k⟲ 12.2k♡

 ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
Someobe help us get home  
[group photo of them walking in the middle of a street late at night. Hinata appears to be trying to climb up Bokuto’s side like a cat, Adriah has caught the back of Inunaki’s jacket as he is almost completely horizontal in mid-tumble, and Sakusa has a gently-steadying hand on Atsumu’s arm who is grinning stupidly up at him]  
413🗨️ 6.7k⟲ 24.1k♡

> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @bokutobeam Bokuto-san… weren’t you drinking at Shouyou-kun’s apartment… which is in the same building as yours… why are you outside  
>  47🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 8.4k♡
> 
> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @bokutobeam Bokuto-san please answer my texts I am worried  
>  38🗨️ 972⟲ 4.7k♡
>
>> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @akaaaashi long story. I made sure they all got inside. this is atsumus apt, its closest to ground floor ofthe team apts in teh building. they wilkl all be fine. adriah was ok so he left and I jusy got home safe, got t go sleep this off  
>  [photo of Bokuto, Hinata, Barnes, Inunaki, and Miya sprawled all over the place in a small living room]  
>  49🗨️ 1.5k⟲ 15.6k♡
>>
>>> **_quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
>  @sakusa.k @akaaaashi I also made it home safe thamk you [translated from English]  
>  9🗨️ 58⟲ 206♡
>>>
>>>> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @sakusa.k @adriaht thank you so much for taking care of them, and for letting me know. Since I’m mad at Bokuto-san I’m going to go ahead and tag @capmeian  
>  32🗨️ 701⟲ 2.1k♡
> 
>  ** _msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @sendai_stan @adlersobsessed @vleague_boys are you seeing this #SakuAtsu crumb??? drunk Sakusa HOLDING drunk Atsumu’s ARM? the man who DOES NOT TOUCH people? touching Atsumu??? tenderly???????? Sorry but I… am… weak… for… Soft Sakusa™  
>  33🗨️ 87⟲ 861♡

 ** _cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
Morning practice suicide drills for the whole team except Sakusa-kun and Adriah-kun today 😊😊😊  
[photo of four suffering men in various postures of defeat in the gym. Inunaki is seated on the floor leaning on his knees, massaging his temples with a frown. Barnes is standing leaning over with his hands on his knees, gasping. Bokuto looks like he’s in full emo mode, presumably less because of the hangover and more because he got chewed out by Akaashi. Miya is full-on lying face-down on the floor. Hinata looks completely fine, standing tensed ready for the next drill and saying something ecstatically in too loud of a volume for his companions’ current conditions. In the background Sakusa and Adriah are seen bringing water bottles over to the group.]  
201🗨️ 6.8k⟲ 15.4k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, stay away from me, quick-set tommy 🍁, udai get off twitter you have a deadline,_** and 6.8k others

**_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
One of my favourite activities is humiliating @ushijima lmaooo I towered over you today 😂 boy bye [photo of Hoshiumi in a rock-climbing gym on a bouldering wall, ten feet in the air laughing raucously at Ushijima lying flat on his back on the floor pads looking like he’s just fallen.]  
224🗨️ 5.4k⟲ 12.9k♡

**_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
You ever just realize that one of your teammates is completely unhinged  
103🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 8.1k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_romero voleibol, too hard? sorry I’m so strong, spider-hands hirugami, soko-loves vball,_** and 2.7k others

> **_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @ousama_tobio whaaaaaaat who? all our teammates are pretty norm-core imho  
>  127🗨️ 1.0k⟲ 5.4k♡
>
>> **_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @ousama_tobio OH YOU MEANT ME LOL  
>  114🗨️ 3.4k⟲ 9.7k♡
>>
>>> **_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @ousama_tobio too bad your tweet can’t stop me if I don’t know how to READ  
>  107🗨️ 3.5k⟲ 9.9k♡
>>>
>>>> **_spider-hands hirugami_ @captainhirugami**  
>  @hoshiumi_k you obviously… that’s not…… kourai…  
>  87🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 6.1k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_soko-loves vball_ @sokolov**  
>  @captainhirugami …have any of us actually seen Hoshiumi reading though?  
>  74🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 6.6k♡
>>>>>
>>>>>> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @sokolov @captainhirugami it would honestly explain a few things  
>  59🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 6.2k♡

 ** _good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
boba with the bestie! the one and only @ninja_shouyou !  
[adorable selfie of Kenma and Hinata smiling with colourful bubble tea drinks]  
5.8k🗨️ 44.1k⟲ 101.7k♡

> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou hey hinata… are u wearing makeup?  
>  127🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 7.5k♡
>
>> **_good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
>  @ousama_tobio he IS thank you for NOTICING I did it for him and he looks CUTE AF but he’s a little self-conscious so you should definitely COMPLIMENT HIM. but maybe text him later as we are currently having a fun date and I don’t want to hear about you for the rest of it kthxbyeee  
>  1.4k🗨️ 12.1k⟲ 28.3k♡
>>
>>> **_MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @kodzuken would you please drop a makeup tutorial @ninja_shouyou looks SO EFFIN CUTE but also your own eyeliner looks like it could slice a bitch up #respect #prettysettersquad  
>  14🗨️ 31⟲ 237♡

 ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
folks, Kageyama just visited my Animal Crossing island and he brought me a volleyball!!! and it's Karasuno orange 😭 I think this means we should have a temporary truce on our twitter feud @ousama_tobio #ACNH #AnimalCrossingNewHorizons  
[video of Kageyama and Hinata’s Animal Crossing characters standing on either side of a volleyball while Hinata’s character uses the happy flower reaction]  
1.8k🗨️ 9.7k⟲ 18.9k♡

> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ousama_tobio he’s literally crying with joy irl right now. ye’d better not break shou-kun’s heart or I stg tobio-kun  
>  349🗨️ 1.6k⟲ 7.4k♡
> 
> **_good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
>  rt if u cri evry tiem  
>  1.7k🗨️ 24.7k⟲ 55.4k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_marlins come at me!!!, miyagi’s bestest boy, ace of hearts_ 🧡 _cutest ace of karasuno,_** and 24.7k others
> 
> **_tch_ @tsukki_onetouch**  
>  so everyone who’s betting, are we counting this as a confession or do you think they’re still too dense  
>  94🗨️ 271⟲ 809♡
>
>> **_miyagi’s bestest boy_ @yama_gucci**  
>  @tsukki_onetouch I mean, did Hinata figure out why Kageyama’s favourite colour is orange? 🍊  
>  37🗨️ 101⟲ 372♡
>>
>>> **_yachi @ portfolio deadline looming_ @hitoka_art**  
>  @yama_gucci @tsukki_onetouch don’t spill tea on the tl, retreat to our groupchat!!!!!!!  
>  28🗨️ 86⟲ 316♡

 ** _OG little giant_ @10ma**  
@akaaaashi you weren’t in the @shonenJUMP office when I went to drop off my drafts so I just put them in the drop-box you made for me  
[picture of Udai’s hand extending a stack of loose manga pages out to a box. this box is obviously just a garbage can that has the word “WASTE” emblazoned above a large slit opening]  
92🗨️ 1.8k⟲ 6.7k♡

> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @10ma YOU DIDN’T  
>  81🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 5.5k♡
> 
> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @10ma UDAI TENMA PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN’T THROW OUT YOUR MANUSCRIPT  
>  77🗨️ 1.5k⟲ 5.1k♡
>
>> **_OG little giant_ @10ma**  
>  @akaaaashi relaaaax akaashi-san I didn’t put my entire chapter in the garbage it was a joke lol now since I’ve got your attention I have completed the chapter and I would like to get tickets to a #vleague game PLEASE AKAASHI-SAN  
>  61🗨️ 918⟲ 3.9k♡
>>
>>> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @10ma you are making me go grey  
>  46🗨️ 473⟲ 1.9k♡
>>>
>>>> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @akaaaashi omg babe if you went grey we would match :0 akaashi u have to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  42🗨️ 451⟲ 2.1k♡

 ** _Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon!_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
The secret to excellent onigiri is excellent rice. The secret to excellent rice, well… you should ask Kita-san! @kitarice first batch of this year’s rice has arrived at Onigiri Miya!  
124🗨️ 8.1k⟲ 18.9k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_A Humble Farmer, too settsy for my shirt, miya twins shortening my lifespan daily, what the hell is this?,_** and 8.1k others

> **_A Humble Farmer_ @kitarice**  
>  @OnigiriMiya thank you, Osamu. I hope you enjoy the rice. It was grown with care. Call me when you want to arrange another delivery.  
>  42🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 6.7k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @kitarice KITA-SAAAANnnn 😭💖  
>  71🗨️ 861⟲ 5.4k♡
>>
>>> **_A Humble Farmer_ @kitarice**  
>  @superior_miya hi Atsumu. I hope you’re well. I will let you know in advance of my next delivery so we can have a little visit if you’d like  
>  34🗨️ 423⟲ 1.2k♡
>>>
>>>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @kitarice K I T A – S A A A A N N NNnnnn 😭😭😭💖  
>  49🗨️ 799⟲ 5.2k♡
>> 
>>  ** _stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @superior_miya tempted to slide into this man’s dm’s because I know he’s the only reason you’re not a complete sociopath  
>  101🗨️ 1.8k⟲ 7.6k♡
>>
>>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @sakusa.k t’be honest, you and kita-san in the same room would be fatal for me  
>  76🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 5.9k♡
>>>
>>>> **_A Humble Farmer_ @kitarice**  
>  @sakusa.k ah, hello Sakusa-san, I’ve heard much about you from Osamu who has heard much about you from Atsumu. It’s a pleasure. @superior_miya feel free to bring your friend when you come say hi, I think we would get along.  
>  144🗨️ 1.4k⟲ 9.7k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @kitarice @sakusa.k uhm, hi guys, I am hanging out in Atsumu-san’s apartment and he just swooned(..?) while looking at this conversation on his phone? I’m not sure if he hit his head or if there’s something else the matter with him but he won’t get off the floor  
>  279🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 14.4k♡
>>>>>
>>>>>> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @ninja_shouyou oh ffs Miya… okay Shou-kun I’ll be right over to help you move him. Kita-san, with our mutual being Miya Atsumu it was impossible for our first meeting to go well, but I’m glad we met regardless. dm me if you’d like to continue our acquaintance @kitarice  
>  183🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 8.9k♡

 ** _too hard? sorry I’m so strong_ @ushijima**  
Since Tendou passed on, I haven’t enjoyed blocking it reminds me too much of our halcyon days at Shiritorizawa Academy.  
76🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 6.1k♡

> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @ushijima quit telling everyone I’m dead!!! we literally spoke on the phone last night!!!!!!!!  
>  59🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 5.4k♡
>
>> **_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @nin_tendou sorry Tendou-san, anyone who doesn’t play volleyball is dead to Wakatoshi-kun 😂 I’ll help you communicate from beyond the grave though  
>  64🗨️ 1.5k⟲ 5.8k♡
>>
>>> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @hoshiumi_k EAT MY ASS HOSHIUMI  
>  47🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 6.0k♡
>>>
>>>> **_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @ushijima the spirits are vengeful tonight, take care on your way home 😂😂  
>  44🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 6.1k♡
> 
>  ** _I do NOT have a bowlcut it’s FASHION LOOK IT UP_ @goshiki_greenrocket**  
>  @ushijima wait, Tendou-san died??? WAAAAaaaaaaaaaah nooooooooooooooooooooo  
>  62🗨️ 803⟲ 4.8k♡
>
>> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @goshiki_greenrocket I AM RIGHT HERE TSUTOMU  
>  51🗨️ 941⟲ 5.2k♡
>>
>>> **_I do NOT have a bowlcut it’s FASHION LOOK IT UP_ @goshiki_greenrocket**  
>  @nin_tendou what does it mean when a ghost calls u by name AM I GOING TO DIE  
>  49🗨️ 711⟲ 5.0k♡

 ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
@ousama_tobio 😊 #ACNH #AnimalCrossingNewHorizons [video of Hinata’s Animal Crossing character standing on the beach where he’s written “TOSS TO ME” in the sand and placed the previously-gifted volleyball beside it. Kageyama’s character is running in circles in front of it because Kageyama doesn’t know how to press buttons to use reactions, while Hinata’s character uses the happy flower reaction]  
1.4k🗨️ 10.4k⟲ 22.1k♡

**_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
don’t you three have yer own damn apartments?? @bokutobeam @ninja_shouyou @tallboibarnes  
[photo of Hinata, Bokuto, and Barnes piled on Miya’s couch, much too big to all fit properly but seemingly comfortable in a cuddle puddle. Hinata in the middle is clutching a big bowl of popcorn, and the tv is playing Attack on Titan.]  
168🗨️ 9.7k⟲ 21.9k♡

> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @superior_miya but Shou-kun and I couldn’t watch attack on titan alone, it was too scary :(  
>  71🗨️ 6.4k⟲ 15.5k♡
> 
> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @superior_miya I was just “in the neighbourhood” and figured I’d pop in :) good thing I did or I would have missed your invite to the anime marathon sleepover we’re about to have :)))  
>  49🗨️ 5.9k⟲ 14.8k♡
>
>> **_just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  @superior_miya @tallboibarnes whaaaaat? you can’t do that without us @adriaht and I are on our way over now!  
>  58🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 9.7k♡
>>
>>> **_quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
>  @inunaki @superior_miya @tallboibarnes I’m gonna win the pillow fight :) [translated from English]  
>  52🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 9.4k♡
>>>
>>>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @adriaht @inunaki @tallboibarnes sigh… @sakusa.k ya might as well come too, make it a full house  
>  41🗨️ 719⟲ 4.3k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @superior_miya on my way. you have 15 minutes to sterilize your surfaces. I’m bringing extra toothbrushes in case any of you forgot one.  
>  39🗨️ 2.5k⟲ 12.1k♡

****

**_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
Pleased to announce I’ve finalized the agreement with my publisher for my prose & poetry collection. I’m going to be a verified poet slash author as of next year!  
89🗨️ 716⟲ 3.4k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_HOOT CITY, stay away from me, OG little giant, meow ;) , good evening gaymers ☑️,_** and 711 others

> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @akaaaashi babe I am so proud of u! every day I wonder why u love me when I can barely even read but I guess u do enough of reading and writing for the both of us huh BAHAHAHA  
>  75🗨️ 459⟲ 2.9k♡
>
>> **_liberowl_ @hkomi**  
>  @bokutobeam he’s obviously dating you for your biceps not your intellect LOL akaashi simps a #himbo  
>  43🗨️ 488⟲ 3.0k♡

****

**_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
It seems like our newest member is quite the fan favourite. Well we all love him too! Here are some photos of Hinata winning the hearts of the whole Black Jackals team. @ninja_shouyou  
[previously-shared photo of a grinning Bokuto and Hinata with band-aids on their faces]  
[photo of Sakusa with a small smile as Hinata gives him thumbs up while in midair 3ft away]  
[selfie with Meian in the foreground doing a peace sign and the rest of the team behind him on a night out, in this case Inunaki’s arm is around Hinata’s shoulders as they all huddle close to get in the shot]  
[photo of Hinata doing his adoring/excited face to Miya Atsumu as they go in for a high five after a kill]  
397🗨️ 7.9k⟲ 18.7k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_HOOT CITY, stay away from me, the top of my head is a myth, deadchi, miyagi’s bestest boy,_** and 7.9k others

> **_volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
>  ummmmm did I not call #AtsuHina ? just LOOK at them  
>  112🗨️ 913⟲ 3.1k♡
> 
> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou Hinata boke ur such a dumbass.  
>  123🗨️ 1.6k⟲ 4.9k♡
>
>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @ousama_tobio what’s ur problem bakageyama you piece of crap. u are so confusing u make my brain go PWAAHh  
>  89🗨️ 942⟲ 4.2k♡
>>
>>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ninja_shouyou pining is so cliché, shou-kun.  
>  91🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 5.8k♡
>>>
>>>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @superior_miya PiNiNg iS sO cLiChé ShOu-KuN  
>  82🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 6.5k♡
>>>> 
>>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @superior_miya I literally??? walked in on u crying to mitski LAST. WEEK. that is PEAK YEARNING. u wanna fucking GO ATSUMU????????  
>  79🗨️ 4.7k⟲ 13.1k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @ninja_shouyou bro quit pining ur scaring the hoes  
>  31🗨️ 137⟲ 942♡
>>>>>
>>>>>> **_u wot m8_ @tanaka_dragon**  
>  @rollingthunder bRo qUiT pInInG Ur sCaRiNg tHe HoEs ur one to talk noya hahaha  
>  12🗨️ 21⟲ 134♡
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RYUU I TRUSTED U. TRAITOR!!!!!!!!! NEVER REVEALING MY SECRETS TO U EVER AGAIN  
>  7🗨️ 5⟲ 36♡
> 
>  ** _msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @vleague_boys @adlersobsessed @sendai_stan just LOOK at jealous #KageHina though  
>  104🗨️ 797⟲ 2.9k♡
>
>> **_ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
>  @jackals_jackass @vleague_boys @sendai_stan I TOLD you, it’s a setter thing. you wouldn’t understand  
>  47🗨️ 138⟲ 803♡
>>
>>> **_sad frog,,, but volleyball_ @sendai_stan**  
>  @adlersobsessed @jackals_jackass @vleague_boys ninja shouyou popped OFF I can’t believe he said the f-word on twitter dot com at one miya atsumu  
>  45🗨️ 279⟲ 1.1k♡
>>>
>>>> **_volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
>  the 5 things we know about Ninja Shouyou so far:  
>  -short king go BOIBOING  
>  -only one (1) brain cell and it is split 50/50 between volleyball and goofing  
>  -softboi™ until you cross him on twitter then he is an absolute SAVAGE  
>  -can get his whole team shrekt on a mixed drink from brazil and suffer NO consequences  
>  -absolutely EVERY SINGLE PERSON involved in volleyball has a MASSIVE CRUSH on him  
>  #ninjashouyou #vleague #msbyjackals @sendai_stan @adlersobsessed @jackals_jackass  
>  78🗨️ 1.3k⟲ 5.4k♡

****

**_good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
I guess the twitter feud is back on, huh… @ninja_shouyou @ousama_tobio #ACNH [video of Kenma’s Animal Crossing character standing in the foreground watering flowers while Hinata and Kageyama’s characters pummel each other with nets]  
1.9k🗨️ 19.1k⟲ 47.5k♡

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -folks I just really, really, REALLY love my idiot volleyball sons  
> -sorry Akaashi that everyone is stressing you out. You're doing great sweetie  
> -"bro quit pining ur scaring the hoes" noya,,,,, you are perfect never change  
> -rt if u think atsumu cries to mitski and YEARNS  
> -I will never not ship KageHina but I gave y’all some AtsuHina crumbs because let’s be real, Atsumu has a crush on Hinata and also everyone bc he’s an unabashed slut  
> -SakuAtsu is my life, the air that I breathe, and I know a lot of you jumped ship to UshiSaku after chap394 but I am just happy that Sakusa had more than one (1) friend in high school and that that friend was USHIJIMA and that they became friends because of HANKIES and WEIRD BALL SPIN.  
> -besides how can you betray UshiTen like that, I mean you think SA-TO-RI Miracle Boy was dumped over some scowling hanky boy in the bathroom???? I do not think my man Ushijima is made of STONE. Sorry Sakusa but it's true ily tho  
> -ummmmm Hoshiumi r u ok bro? idk just asking


	3. Shit Hits the Fan(dom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to heat up amongst the players of the V-League as enamoured fans watch on in delight. Are they feuding? Are they pining? Who knows what flavour the banter will take today. And finally, we have the announcement that a certain Ninja Shouyou will play his debut game against the Schweiden Adlers.

**_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
You asked, and we answered! Here’s a Q&A with two of your favourite Jackals boys, Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi! @superior_miya @sakusa.k  
[video of the team’s social media rep asking Atsumu and Sakusa questions posed to them by twitter users. It has a warning on it of ‘mature content’. In the video, Atsumu is sprawled diagonally on one edge of a couch, Sakusa is very clearly leaning away as much as possible at the other side of the couch. He was not allowed to wear his mask for the video. The questions range between technical volleyball questions to questions about their team to personal life questions to graphic and/or embarrassing SakuAtsu conjecture. Both of them snark each other constantly and Atsumu keeps up his usual brazen flirtation, but they both occasionally blush profusely at the questions.]  
2.5k🗨️ 7.7k⟲ 18.9k♡

> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  two bros, sitting on a sofa, five feet apart cuz they’re NOT GAY  
>  113🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 7.8k♡
> 
>  ** _golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
>  @sakusa.k hmm did you have to describe me as a rival, we’re literally cousins and also BEST FRIENDS? or is that not mutual 💔  
>  34🗨️ 2.5k⟲ 8.3k♡
> 
>  ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  honestly @superior_miya is the BEST SETTER I’ve ever known. so glad I’m his wing spiker. can’t wait to show you all our SPECIAL NEVER-BEFORE-SEEN QUICK ATTACK  
>  944🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 9.8k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_too settsy for my shirt_** and 3.7k others
>
>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ninja_shouyou 💖😭 ily shou-kun  
>  102🗨️ 2.8k⟲ 6.1k♡
>> 
>>  ** _power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou boke, I’m RIGHT. HERE.  
>  917🗨️ 3.1k⟲ 9.6k♡
>> 
>>  ** _MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @ninja_shouyou okay better at setting maybe but best SETTER you've ever KNOWN? :(  
>  24🗨️ 89⟲ 301♡
>>
>>> **_deadchi_ @sawa.dai**  
>  @ninja_shouyou apologize to your mother THIS INSTANT, HINATA  
>  18🗨️ 75⟲ 488♡
>> 
>>  ** _good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
>  @ninja_shouyou honestly??? this is just rude. did that one time I set for you at camp mean nothing to you  
>  1.9k🗨️ 8.6k⟲ 17.8k♡
>> 
>>  ** _take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
>  @ninja_shouyou chibi-chan you meanie ヽ( `д´*)ノnever setting to you ever again!!!  
>  167🗨️ 491⟲ 5.7k♡
>> 
>>  ** _sad frog,,, but volleyball_ @sendai_stan**  
>  @adlersobsessed are all setters this clingy? Y’ALL ARE ANNOYING lmao you get 5 hitters and 1 libero to play around with but if any of your hitters plays with another setter… damn I see how it is  
>  49🗨️ 221⟲ 667♡
>>
>>> **_ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
>  @sendai_stan …exCUSE ME?!?!?!?!?  
>  33🗨️ 204⟲ 610♡
>>>
>>>> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @adlersobsessed @sendai_stan setters ARE clingy but I think this is a level of clingy specific to #ninjashouyou, volleyball’s Bestest Boy™  
>  21🗨️ 237⟲ 705♡
> 
>  ** _too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  wow is it just me or did I see some genuine sexual tension between me and @sakusa.k in that video???  
>  1.2k🗨️ 6.8k⟲ 15.4k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_msby groupie, the top of my head is a myth, miya atsumu thirst account🔞, sakusa pics👅🔞,_** and 6.8k others
>
>> **_stay away from me_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @superior_miya it’s just you  
>  227🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 9.4k♡
>>
>>> **_too settsy for my shirt_ @superior_miya**  
>  @sakusa.k (´ ε ` ) pucker up, omi-omi  
>  1.1k🗨️ 7.7k⟲ 16.8k♡
>>>
>>>> **_stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @superior_miya you disgust me  
>  471🗨️ 3.5k⟲ 9.1k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @sakusa.k that’s not what ya were sayin’ last night xo  
>  2.1k🗨️ 9.6k⟲ 21.1k♡
>>>>>
>>>>>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  I pretend not to see (︶︿︶) but I am peeking (◡︿👁️)  
>  492🗨️ 8.7k⟲ 19.9k♡
> 
>  ** _Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon!_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
>  Atsumu… why are you like this. actually don’t text  
>  207🗨️ 3.8k⟲ 10.4k♡
>
>> **_what the hell is this?_ @ojiro_ace**  
>  @superior_miya @OnigiriMiya same shit different day  
>  94🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 7.6k♡
>>
>>> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @superior_miya @ojiro_ace @OnigiriMiya that’s it he’s gone too far this time. tagging @kitarice to collect this man  
>  59🗨️ 317⟲ 4.0k♡
>>>
>>>> **_A Humble Farmer_ @kitarice**  
>  @sunarintarou @ojiro_ace @OnigiriMiya @superior_miya please don’t tag me, I already hear too much about ALL of you to be good for my health.  
>  57🗨️ 706⟲ 5.7k♡
> 
>  ** _miya atsumu thirst account_ 🔞 @daily_tsumtsum**  
>  *visibly sweating* I—  
>  1.4k🗨️ 7.9k⟲ 18.1k♡
>
>> **_sakusa pics_ 👅🔞 @sexysakusa**  
>  @daily_tsumtsum b r u h  
>  87🗨️ 6.8k⟲ 15.7k♡
> 
>  ** _volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
>  okay so I can’t tell if they’re for real or not but damnit I am PRAYING, @jackals_jackass I’m a #SakuAtsu convert now, bring on the pain and/or yearning it is ABSOLUTELY WORTH IT for them agfjdsklhgfk #vleagueships #vleague @sendai_stan @adlersobsessed  
>  27🗨️ 29⟲ 324♡

 ** _MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
We are looking for a uniform re-vamp of both our on-court uniforms and our warm-up clothes! We are thinking minimalist design, and of course in all black with gold accents! Interested parties should send a CV and portfolio of relevant work to blackjackalsofficial@msby.jpn and we will send more detailed information to submitters #vleague #msbyjackals #uniformredesign  
1.1k🗨️ 3.4k⟲ 7.7k♡

> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  OOH OOH, @asahi_style !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this one’s for u!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  22🗨️ 107⟲ 561♡
>
>> **_r u mad at me_ 👉👈 @asahi_style**  
>  @ninja_shouyou oh my gosh thanks for thinking of me Hinata! Submitting a portfolio now! 😊  
>  17🗨️ 41⟲ 143♡

 ** _cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
the fuck..? how long has Inunaki had me blocked?? someone @ that scamp and tell him it’s illegal to block your team captain  
204🗨️ 3.1k⟲ 8.4k♡

> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @capmeian we’ve both been blocked since #ShipGate2k18 lmaooooo #InuMei  
>  191🗨️ 4.2k⟲ 10.5k♡
>
>> **_quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
>  @capmeian he originally had you blocked for Ship-Gate 2k18 but then he got mad that you never noticed so now you’re blocked because you don’t pay any attention to him. [translated from English]  
>  68🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 8.1k♡
>>
>>> **_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  @adriaht how am I supposed to pay attention to him if he blocked me? I ///literally/// speak to him every day at practice. tell him to unblock me he’s not answering my texts  
>  57🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 8.0k♡
>>>
>>>> **_quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
>  @capmeian he says no. [translated from English]  
>  59🗨️ 3.9k⟲ 11.8k♡

 ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
Oh hey, @inunaki just unblocked me! SO glad we’re moving on from our past. that’s what teammates do, after all. missed u bro  
98🗨️ 7.4k⟲ 17.3k♡

> **_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  @tallboibarnes ASDHFSKJDFHKJS OH FOR FUCKS SAKES INUNAKI unblock me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  71🗨️ 5.6k⟲ 13.3k♡
>
>> **_quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
>  @capmeian he says you owe him onigiri [translated from English]  
>  67🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 5.9k♡
>>
>>> **_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  @adriaht alright FINE I’m on my way to practice I’ll get some on the way ffs inunaki  
>  65🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 4.1k♡

 ** _just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
@capmeian hi cap’n did you miss me? 😏  
66🗨️ 5.9k⟲ 14.9k♡

 ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
omg so in Atsumu-san’s apartment I always noticed this one spot on his wall across from his couch that is covered in tons of little dents, but I thought maybe a piece of furniture had been there before and damaged the wall a bit. TIL it’s actually because he routinely THROWS HIS PHONE AT THE WALL while texting his brother @otterbox this is a ringing endorsement that this man’s phone is not a pile of rubble at this point lmaooo @superior_miya @OnigiriMiya  
142🗨️ 5.7k⟲ 15.1k♡

> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ninja_shouyou I can’t help it, ‘Samu has 23 years and 9 months experience pissing me off @OnigiriMiya  
>  79🗨️ 3.9k⟲ 8.7k♡
>
>> **_Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon!_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
>  @superior_miya and you have 23 years and 9 months experience being an ass  
>  74🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 8.4k♡
>>
>>> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @OnigiriMiya Osamu I love you but you are just as bad as Atsumu don't act like you're innocent  
>  58🗨️ 3.5k⟲ 8.1k♡
>>>
>>>> **_stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @sunarintarou no one is as bad as Atsumu  
>  55🗨️ 3.2k⟲ 7.9k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon! ☑️, just libero tings,_** and 3.2k others
>>>> 
>>>>  ** _what the hell is this?_ @ojiro_ace**  
>  @sunarintarou the Miya twins arguing over which one of them is worse: [meme photo of Spiderman pointing at Spiderman]  
>  47🗨️ 3.6k⟲ 10.7k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily, stay away from me Miya Atsumu,_** and 3.6k others
>>>> 
>>>>  ** _msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @sunarintarou why pit two queens against each other like that  
>  38🗨️ 2.8k⟲ 7.1k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_ushijima’s a$$, miya atsumu thirst account 🔞,_** and 2.8k others
>>>> 
>>>>  ** _Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon!_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
>  @sunarintarou how dare you say “I love you” and “you are just as bad as Atsumu” in the same sentence. we are in a fight now  
>  50🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 7.6k♡

 ** _OtterBox Japan_ ☑️ @otterbox**  
Great news! Our cases are now certified Miya-twin-proof 😂😂😂 @superior_miya @OnigiriMiya  
149🗨️ 8.2k⟲ 22.7k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, what the hell is this?, miya twins shortening my lifespan daily, just libero tings,_** and 8.2k others

 ** _tch_ @tsukki_onetouch**  
I cannot believe the audacity. This bartender just told me they don’t make “old man drinks” when I asked for my typical Kahlúa and milk. I have never been more insulted in my entire LIFE. Leaving a SCATHING yelp review  
89🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 7.3k♡

> **_meow ;)_ @kuroo.kat**  
>  @tsukki_onetouch that is an old man drink, old man. do you drink it before your afternoon nap  
>  25🗨️ 2.6k⟲ 7.9k♡
> 
> **_man on the moon_ @tsukki.akiteru**  
>  @tsukki_onetouch you were born 1000 years old I swear  
>  29🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 7.1k♡
> 
> **_miyagi’s bestest boy_ @yama_gucci**  
>  @tsukki_onetouch noooooo not another business that bans us after you leave one of your yelp reviews I literally can’t take you anywhere :( tsukkiiiiiii  
>  34🗨️ 908⟲ 7.2k♡

**_Schweiden Adlers Volleyball_ ☑️ @Schweiden_Adlers**  
An exciting match, but in the end we still defeated @AzumaPharmGreenRockets set count 3-2 #vleague #div1 #ADLERSvsGREENROCKETS  
633🗨️ 11.0k⟲ 20.9k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_Japan Volleyball League Division 1 ☑️, too hard? sorry I’m so strong, be more impressed with me, power curry is a service ace, soko-loves vball, spider-hands hirugami,_** and 11.0k others

 ** _too hard? sorry I’m so strong_ @ushijima**  
I am still stronger than you @goshiki_greenrocket #ADLERSvsGREENROCKERS  
202🗨️ 5.9k⟲ 11.1k♡

> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @ushijima hooooooo boy I love it when you trash talk people Toshi-kun!~~~ Makes ya seem almost human!! #monsterparade  
>  74🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 6.5k♡
> 
>  ** _stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @ushijima I watched the match online. I noticed some changes to your spike, it’s intriguing. I can’t wait to dig it  
>  55🗨️ 906⟲ 3.4k♡
> 
>  ** _I do NOT have a bowlcut it’s FASHION LOOK IT UP_ @goshiki_greenrocket**  
>  @ushijima just you wait, this is the season that I will surpass you Ushijima-san!  
>  51🗨️ 877⟲ 2.9k♡  
> 
>
>> **_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @goshiki_greenrocket oh whatever Rock Lee 😂 come fight us again when you’ve mastered ninjutsu  
>  47🗨️ 761⟲ 2.2k♡

 ** _power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
Having a celebratory froyo after our big win. #ADLERSvsGREENROCKETS  
[selfie of Kageyama with a small cup of frozen yogurt topped with blueberries]  
127🗨️ 4.1k⟲ 10.1k♡

> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @ousama_tobio so ur two favourite things are FROYO and SHOUYOU lmaoooo  
>  89🗨️ 3.9k⟲ 9.4k♡
>
>> **_miyagi’s bestest boy_ @yama_gucci**  
>  @ousama_tobio @rollingthunder Ninja Froyo 😂  
>  76🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 9.1k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_MILF of the garbage dump, yachi @ portfolio deadline looming, marlins come at me!!!,_** and 3.7k others
> 
>  ** _be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @ousama_tobio oh c’mon tobio that’s so boring let’s get smashed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  64🗨️ 3.1k⟲ 8.9k♡
>
>> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @hoshiumi_k do NOT insult froyo in my presence.  
>  47🗨️ 3.2k⟲ 9.2k♡
>>
>>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @ousama_tobio @hoshiumi_k do NOT insult Shouyou in his presence either 😂😂  
>  29🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 7.3k♡
>>>
>>>> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @rollingthunder @hoshiumi_k ONLY ///I’M/// ALLOWED TO INSULT THAT STUPID BOKE  
>  68🗨️ 3.0k⟲ 9.1k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @ousama_tobio [meme photo of small kitten captioned “no talk me im angy”]  
>  56🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 9.0k♡

 ** _spider-hands hirugami_ @captainhirugami**  
ugh. Any parents out there have tips on how to handle children who can climb and get into cabinets they shouldn’t? @hoshiumi_k  
[picture of Hoshiumi crouched on top of the fridge with a devilish grin, pulling a big bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard above the fridge]  
179🗨️ 6.9k⟲ 14.7k♡

> **_MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @captainhirugami keep drugs and booze locked up! It always worked for @ousama_tobio  
>  38🗨️ 704⟲ 5.4k♡
>
>> **_spider-hands hirugami_ @captainhirugami**  
>  @suga_mama bold of you to assume THIS child can’t pick locks… @hoshiumi_k  
>  78🗨️ 5.5k⟲ 13.1k♡
>>
>>> **_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @captainhirugami :)  
>  61🗨️ 5.3k⟲ 12.8k♡
> 
>  ** _borkbork_ 🐕 @sachirou.hiru**  
>  @captainhirugami I don’t know why but Kourai can’t untie slipknots. They just baffle him. It is the only thing that works. Don’t ask me how I found this out, it’s a long story  
>  159🗨️ 5.6k⟲ 13.2k♡
>
>> **_be more impressed with me_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @sachirou.hiru I thought you were bae. turns out you’re just fam  
>  134🗨️ 6.7k⟲ 18.3k♡
> 
>  ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @hoshiumi_k omg 😂😂😂 can u take me rockclimbing sometime Hoshiumi-san? I gotta learn how to climb like this!!!!!  
>  177🗨️ 8.9k⟲ 22.1k♡
>
>> **_MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @hoshiumi_k ABSOLUTELY NOT.  
>  101🗨️ 5.1k⟲ 12.6k♡
>> 
>>  ** _spider-hands hirugami_ @captainhirugami**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @hoshiumi_k YOU TWO ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EXCHANGE BAD BEHAVIOURS.  
>  98🗨️ 5.2k⟲ 12.8k♡
>> 
>>  ** _cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @hoshiumi_k HINATA DON’T YOU DARE.  
>  92🗨️ 5.5k⟲ 13.9k♡
>>
>>> **_VBALL LIL GIANTS UNION REP_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @captainhirugami @suga_mama @capmeian HINATA-KUN AND I ARE OFFICIALLY UNIONIZING #SHORTKINGS #LITTLEGIANTS @ninja_shouyou I’m dm’ing you all my secrets ( ` ω ´ )  
>  87🗨️ 8.6k⟲ 20.7k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, marlins come at me!!!, just libero tings, OG little giant, takeru is the REAL little giant, liberowl,_** and 8.6k others
> 
>  ** _ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
>  Damn, imagine the POWER of Ninja Shouyou and Little Giant Kourai together, like W O W. I’ll just go ahead and SAY IT cuz we’re all thinking it: #HoshiHina #vleagueships  
>  91🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 4.6k♡
>
>> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @adlersobsessed I haven’t given up on #KageHina yet but until we know who the boyfriends are WE SHIP EVERYONE  
>  74🗨️ 917⟲ 3.3k♡
>>
>>> **_volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
>  @jackals_jackass @adlersobsessed I will not know peace until I see SOMEBODY do a big nasty smooch at centre court #vleagueships make it happen!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  66🗨️ 922⟲ 3.2k♡

 ** _clear mountain stream_ @kiyokotanaka**  
Lovely evening with these lovely ladies :) #volleygirls #managersquad @hitoka_art @yukiecookie @ksuzumeda @hana.banana @miyanoshita.e @outaki_mako @mai_nametsu  
[picture of the Miyagi prefecture and Tokyo volleyball manager alumni seated around a table at a restauraunt, food absolutely piled in front of them. Yukie is making heart-eyes at a platter in front of her, but the rest of them are smiling pleasantly at the camera]  
59🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 5.6k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_u wot m8, marlins come at me!!!, BRUH, terushima @ sendai hair, piercing, & tattoo,_** and 1.2k others

 ** _terushima @ sendai hair, piercing, & tattoo _@turndownforwhat**  
Women 💖  
44🗨️ 471⟲ 951♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_yachi @ portfolio deadline looming, u wot m8, marlins come at me!!!, BRUH,_** and 467 others

> **_terushima @ sendai hair, piercing, & tattoo _@turndownforwhat**  
>  That’s enough feminism for today, I think  
>  37🗨️ 342⟲ 701♡

**_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
😈 heheheheheeh @ousama_tobio #ACNH #AnimalCrossingNewHorizons [video of Kageyama’s Animal Crossing character stuck floundering in a pitfall as Hinata’s character does the happy flower reaction]  
971🗨️ 10.1k⟲ 19.3k♡

 ** _HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
Arrrghhh guys I got in trouble with Akaashi because he thought the bruise on my neck from our team nerf gun war (ongoing) was a hickey and he asked who gave it to me and I just said Tsum-tsum without knowing he thought it was a hickey it was a WHOLE misunderstanding anyways I might have to concede the nerf war @superior_miya @ninja_shouyou @tallboibarnes @sakusa.k @inunaki @adriaht  
219🗨️ 5.8k⟲ 15.9k♡

> **_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  @bokutobeam nerf war?  
>  179🗨️ 1.5k⟲ 9.8k♡
>
>> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @capmeian did I say “nerf war” ahahah damn autocorrect is wild I meant “quiet team bonding”  
>  155🗨️ 5.4k⟲ 13.7k♡
>>
>>> **_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  boys… @superior_miya @ninja_shouyou @tallboibarnes @sakusa.k @inunaki @adriaht @bokutobeam  
>  112🗨️ 704⟲ 9.5k♡
>>>
>>>> **_just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  @capmeian it was Atsumu’s idea  
>  97🗨️ 1.4k⟲ 15.1k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @inunaki BETRAYAL  
>  94🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 15.4k♡

 ** _too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
I cannot believe I am in team jail even though fer once I am innocent. I guess it’s easier ta smear a good man’s name than admit yer own folly. so not 💯 I thought we had a bond of trust but this team has betrayed me for the last time because I’ll never trust again  
[video of Atsumu alone in the locker room playing a melancholic tune on a harmonica, echoing in the empty room]  
198🗨️ 6.1k⟲ 18.7k♡

> **_stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @superior_miya gods Miya why are you ///SO. DRAMATIC./// I have no idea why you’re a pro volleyball player when clearly your calling was THE THEATRE  
>  147🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 14.1k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @sakusa.k I've got loads of talents. I’m a genuine renaissance man, omi-omi 💋  
>  100🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 6.1k♡
> 
>  ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @superior_miya u deserve it 😠 for all the cheating u did in the nerf war! have u no honour??? the laws of nerf are SACRED  
>  115🗨️ 2.2k⟲ 9.4k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ninja_shouyou how can ya say these things to me shouyou. after all we’ve been through. breaks my heart  
>  88🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 5.9k♡
> 
>  ** _just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  @superior_miya ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ the whole team agreed a long time ago that anything bad is your fault  
>  102🗨️ 5.7k⟲ 16.9k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @inunaki asjlkfahjhfdskjgfads DON’T I GET A VOTE?!?!???  
>  75🗨️ 1.5k⟲ 5.4k♡
>>
>>> **_just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  @superior_miya No💖  
>  67🗨️ 2.2k⟲ 6.9k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_stay away from me Miya Atsumu, HOOT CITY, quick-set tommy 🍁, sun of a beach 🌞✌️, the top of my head is a myth,_** and 2.2k others
> 
>  ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @superior_miya it’s your own fault Atsumu for hitting Bokkun in the neck with a nerf when he's on your team anyways lololol. maybe you’re just salty because he conceded the nerf war which means your side LOST. WE WON BOYS @sakusa.k @ninja_shouyou @inunaki better luck next time Tsum-tsum @bokutobeam @adriaht 💗  
>  94🗨️ 4.7k⟲ 12.8k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @tallboibarnes CONCEDED, NOT LOST  
>  47🗨️ 1.3k⟲ 5.1k♡

 ** _udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
For the record, I’ve dated Bokuto-san long enough to know what a nerf bruise looks like. I didn’t think for a second it was a hickey. You’re welcome for ending the nerf war peacefully @capmeian #msbyjackals #NerfGate2k18  
197🗨️ 10.8k⟲ 23.7k♡

> **_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  @akaaaashi I owe you my life 🙏  
>  128🗨️ 4.2k⟲ 9.1k♡
>
>> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @capmeian some onigiri will do 😉  
>  93🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 4.7k♡
>> 
>>  ** _salty owl_ @konoha**  
>  @capmeian do NOT underestimate Akaashi’s ability to outsmart an ENTIRE FUCKING TEAM, holy shit. his MIND  
>  81🗨️ 914⟲ 3.6k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_liberowl, good evening gaymers ☑️, sun of a beach 🌞✌️, udai get off twitter you have a deadline, stay away from me Miya Atsumu,_** and 909 others

 ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
WOOO we finally defeated that Gigantamax Machamp @nin_tendou @pedro_weeb @kodzuken what are you gonna nickname urs? I’m calling mine “Bokuto-san” lmao #PokemonSWSH  
[screenshot of Tendou, Pedro, Kenma, and Hinata’s Pokemon trainers going up against g-max machamp]  
76🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 7.8k♡  
⟲ retweeted by ** _liberowl, salty owl, meow ;) , good evening gaymers ☑️,_** and 2.9k others

> **_good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
>  @ninja_shouyou idk about my machamp but I nicknamed my perrserker “Yamamoto” lolllll #PokemonSWSH  
>  289🗨️ 7.4k⟲ 19.1k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_BRUH, meow ;) , looooongkitty, cat mom morisuke, ✿ɪɴմοκα✿, akane @ japan sports news intern, sun of a beach 🌞✌️,_** and 7.4k others

**_take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
Even though he says he doesn’t like me, Iwa-chan still sends me a postcard from every city he visits! (︶▽︶)♡ Miss you @iwaizumih but I won’t hesitate to wipe the floor with you when we’re both back in the #vleague !  
[photo of a wall where Oikawa has taped up a variety of about 10-15 postcards mixed in with some photographs under a string of white fairy lights. The postcards are mostly American cities. The photos include Aoba Johsai team pics, childhood pics of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Oikawa shaking hands with Jose Blanco, and of course the INFAMOUS Hinata-Oikawa Rio selfie]  
17🗨️ 601⟲ 3.4k♡

> **_don’t call me iwa-chan_ @iwaizumih**  
>  @setter_oikawa yeah, well, don’t let it go to your head or your crown won’t fit “great king”  
>  14🗨️ 379⟲ 1.6k♡
> 
>  ** _too hard? sorry I’m so strong_ @ushijima**  
>  @setter_oikawa ah, Oikawa, you should have come to California. Then I could have introduced you to my father and perhaps you would be less prone to sports injury if you followed his practice. Your skills will quickly go to waste if you have recurring injuries. Perhaps ask Hajime-kun to share some of my father’s training techniques.  
>  59🗨️ 540⟲ 1.9k♡
>
>> **_don’t call me iwa-chan_ @iwaizumih**  
>  @ushijima @setter_oikawa I would happily go on at length about Wakatoshi-kun’s father’s teachings, Oikawa :)  
>  16🗨️ 134⟲ 1.1k♡]
>>
>>> **_take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
>  @iwaizumih ୧(＃`Д´)୨ iwa-chan asfhjlasfhdfjks don’t you dare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  9🗨️ 112⟲ 867♡

 ** _Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin Volleyball_ ☑️ @EJPRaijinVBC**  
EJP Raijin defeats the @JpnRailWARRIORS set count 3-1! #vleague #div1 #WARRIORSvsRAIJIN  
411🗨️ 5.4k⟲ 12.9k♡

 ** _miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
What a snooze-fest. Bring me an opponent worthy of being blocked 🙄 #justmiddleblockerthings #WARRIORSvsRAIJIN  
80🗨️ 1.3k⟲ 5.1k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_tch, quick-set tommy 🍁, cap’n jackal, spider-hands hirugami, soko-loves vball,_** and 1.3k others

> **_golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
>  @sunarintarou you say that now but you had a pretty intense rivalry going with that tall middle blocker for a while 😏 why do middle blockers always try to play it so cool lol  
>  61🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 4.9k♡
>
>> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @liberokomori I specialize in building walls not breaking them down  
>  44🗨️ 913⟲ 3.7k♡

 ** _power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
Thank you Ushijima-san for the food @ushijima @hoshiumi_k  
[photo of Ushijima in a checkered apron, cooking for Kageyama and Hoshiumi]  
101🗨️ 5.6k⟲ 12.2k♡

> **_stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @ushijima your cooking is excellent, Wakatoshi-kun. I still think about your miso soup all the time  
>  72🗨️ 3.3k⟲ 7.0k♡
>
>> **_too hard? sorry I’m so strong_ @ushijima**  
>  @sakusa.k thank you, Kiyoomi-kun. Next time I’m in town I’ll bring grandmother’s traditional recipe and show you how I make it.  
>  66🗨️ 3.2k⟲ 6.9k♡
>>
>>> **_stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @ushijima I would love that, thank you.  
>  51🗨️ 1.8k⟲ 5.5k♡
>>>
>>>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @sakusa.k oooooOO ya can try out the recipe for the first time on me, Omi-omi! I love miso soup!  
>  62🗨️ 3.1k⟲ 6.6k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @superior_miya Alright, Miya. On an unrelated note, does anyone know how to poison miso soup in a way that they don’t find evidence of foul play in the autopsy?  
>  97🗨️ 5.4k⟲ 11.7k♡
>>>>>
>>>>>> **_too hard? sorry I’m so strong_ @ushijima**  
>  @sakusa.k yes I will bring my grandmother’s traditional recipe for that as well.  
>  140🗨️ 7.9k⟲ 18.3k♡
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @ushijima …toshi-kun? O_o  
>  88🗨️ 5.1k⟲ 11.4k♡
> 
>  ** _sad frog,,, but volleyball_ @sendai_stan**  
>  WOW okay so is anyone going to talk about first-name-basis, sharing-grandmother's-traditional-recipes Ushijima and Sakusa????? I'm making my bets and I will go down with these ships, I say #AtsuHina #UshiSaku #vleague #vleagueships @adlersobsessed @jackals_jackass @vleague_boys  
>  36🗨️ 107⟲ 430♡

 ** _HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
OMG these little kiddies are sooooo cute aaarrrrrgh!!! 😍 can we keep them @akaaaashi ?  
[photo of Bokuto at a team practice camp where they were hosting a local elementary school team. Bokuto is surrounded by a group of children and one Hinata Shouyou who are all sitting enraptured watching as Bokuto balances a volleyball on his nose and on each of his index fingers.]  
122🗨️ 5.7k⟲ 11.9k♡

> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @bokutobeam very cute, Bokuto-san. Perhaps we should start with a dog.  
>  89🗨️ 3.4k⟲ 7.2k♡
>
>> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @akaaaashi AAAGHKAAAAAAAAAaaaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 😭 can we can we can we can we??????????????????  
>  71🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 4.7k♡
>>
>>> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @bokutobeam let’s talk about it when I come visit this weekend, okay Bokuto-san?  
>  55🗨️ 948⟲ 2.9k♡
> 
>  ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  u guys can keep me!!!!! @bokutobeam @akaaaashi  
>  64🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 3.1k♡
>
>> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @akaaaashi @ninja_shouyou SHOU-KUN 😭 aghkaaaaAAAaakshi can we can we can we can we???????????  
>  53🗨️ 1.6k⟲ 4.2k♡
>>
>>> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @bokutobeam yes we can absolutely keep @ninja_shouyou he is your teammate now. It’s not like when you tried to steal him from Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san in high school.  
>  46🗨️ 996⟲ 2.5k♡
>>>
>>>> **_MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @sawa.dai HA. PROOF. You told me I was crazy when I said Hinata was boutta get mf’ing KIDNAPPED. Thanks @akaaaashi for not letting @bokutobeam steal our smol sunflower crow 🧡🌻  
>  39🗨️ 873⟲ 1.8k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_marlins come at me!!!, r u mad at me 👉👈, u wot m8, emo enno (they/them), miyagi’s bestest boy,_** and 868 others

 ** _Japan Volleyball League Division 1_ ☑️ @VLeagueJapan_Div1**  
Upcoming matchup @Schweiden_Adlers vs @MSBYBlackJackals NEXT SATURDAY at KAMEI ARENA SENDAI #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
5.7k🗨️ 18.7k⟲ 44.9k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball ☑️, Schweiden Adlers Volleyball ☑️,_** and 18.7k others

 ** _MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
Upcoming match against the league-leading Schweiden Adlers next week! Get your tickets today before they sell out. Rookie @ninja_shouyou replaces the still-injured @tallboibarnes for his V-League debut! #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #ninjashouyou #msbyjackals  
1.5k🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 12.8k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, the top of my head is a myth, too settsy for OMI-OMI,_** and 3.7k others

> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou hey boke I’ll be waiting for u at centre court  
>  371🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 10.7k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ousama_tobio waitin’ fer what, tobio-kun?????? a smooch???????? LMAO  
>  366🗨️ 1.3k⟲ 10.4k♡
> 
>  ** _too hard? sorry i’m so strong_ @ushijima**  
>  @ninja_shouyou this time I shall defeat you.  
>  577🗨️ 2.5k⟲ 9.6k♡
>
>> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @ushijima  
>  ⊂_ヽ  
>  ＼＼ Λ＿Λ   
>  ⠀ ＼( ˇωˇ)   
>  ⠀ / ⌒   
>  ⠀ / へ ＼  
>  ⠀/ / ＼＼  
>  ⠀ﾚ ノ ヽ_つ  
>  / crush him toshi-kun~  
>  ⠀( (ヽ   
>  | | 、   
>  | 丿 ＼ ＼  
>  | | ) /  
>  ⠀ ノ_) Lﾉ  
>  110🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 7.2k♡
>> 
>>  ** _VBALL LIL GIANTS UNION REP_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @ushijima I wanted to say this first! no fair! @ninja_shouyou I will show you who the real little giant is!  
>  91🗨️ 813⟲ 5.8k♡
>>
>>> **_OG little giant_ @10ma**  
>  @akaaaashi LETS GO TO THIS GAME I promise I have sketches finished I just have to ink it PLEAse I’m begging you I MUST go I MUST see @ninja_shouyou play @hoshiumi_k  
>  28🗨️ 47⟲ 149♡
> 
>  ** _romero voleibol_ @romero_jpn**  
>  no way, we get to play against THE Ninja Shouyou??? wait till I tell my son. I hope I can get his autograph for him. [translated from Portuguese]  
>  416🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 7.1k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_looking for a beach partner, gimme a beer beach bros, Vôlei de Praia Rio,_** and 2.9k others
> 
>  ** _msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  WE FINALLY GET TO SEE NINJA SHOUYOU PLAY. THANK U MSBY BLACK JACKALS #vleague #ninjashouyou #msbyjackals  
>  362🗨️ 4.1k⟲ 15.2k♡
> 
>  ** _volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
>  tbh even without seeing Ninja Shouyou actually play, this past few months on #vleague twitter has been the spiciest, wildest ride I’ve ever been on. thank u @ninja_shouyou for this gift I have truly treasured it #ninjashouyou #vleague  
>  331🗨️ 3.9k⟲ 12.2k♡
> 
>  ** _MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  Kamei Arena Sendai next week who’s gonna be there??????? #JACKALSvsADLERS #ninjashouyou #ousamatobio #vleague @sawa.dai @asahi_style @enno-chika @kaz_narita @kinoshita @tanaka_dragon @kiyokotanaka @rollingthunder @tsukki_onetouch @yama_gucci @hitoka_art 🖤🧡 #KARASUNOFIGHT  
>  47🗨️ 143⟲ 269♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_deadchi, r u mad at me 👉👈, emo enno (they/them), normie with a heart of gold, u wot m8, tch, hitoka @ portfolio deadline looming, miyagi’s bestest boy, kinoshita u owe me 3 pork buns, clear mountain stream,_** and 133 others

 ** _good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
@ninja_shouyou and I are going to see my partner @kuroo.kat and his punk band @KamikazeKids perform tonight!  
[selfie of Kenma and Hinata in a basement venue close to the stage]  
[slightly blurry photo of the band: Semi Eita is the lead vocals and rhythm guitar, Mad Dog is the drummer, Kindaichi plays bass, and Kuroo is lead guitar and backup vocals]  
420🗨️ 21.7k⟲ 56.8k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, onionhead, meow ;) , SEISMIC SEMI, mad dog, miracle boy ☆,_** and 21.7k others

> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  omg I can’t believe we *literally* bumped into @nin_tendou in the mosh pit!!!! what a small world  
>  [selfie of Hinata, now shirtless, yelling with a fist in the air, Tendou with his tongue out and making devil’s horns with his hands, and Kenma crushed between them looking slightly pained]  
>  70🗨️ 934⟲ 4.1k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_miracle boy ☆, meow ;) ,_** and 932 others
>
>> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @ninja_shouyou I always come out to support my bestie Semisemi right @semi_shreds ??????  
>  41🗨️ 327⟲ 1.0k♡
>> 
>>  ** _power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou boke where did ur shirt go?  
>  96🗨️ 1.4k⟲ 3.9k♡
>> 
>>  ** _get in failure boys we’re going to vball camp_ @bikersaeko**  
>  @ninja_shouyou atta boy Shou-kun I knew u’d grow up to be a good man. rock on little bro!!! 🤘  
>  27🗨️ 104⟲ 419♡

 ** _mad dog_ @kyoutani**  
[selfie Mad Dog has taken after the concert of himself sitting on the edge of the stage with a mouthful of a chicken sandwich which is held partially in front of his face, the rest of the band plus Hinata, Kenma, and Tendou clearly visible in the background. Kuroo is seated with his arms spread over the backrest of an old couch which they’ve presumably dragged from the back room into the centre of the stage, Kenma curled up into his side and already asleep. On the other side of the couch, Tendou is lying upside-down with his legs over the backrest saying something to Semi who is seated on a nearby amp. Standing beyond them is a still-shirtless, sweaty, practically-glowing Hinata very excitedly talking to Kindaichi who is blushing intensely and looking anywhere but at Hinata. The stage and the basement floor are littered with beer cans, concert flyers, a surprising amount of broken drumsticks (of course caused by aggro Kyoutani), and splotches of various mystery liquids]  
59🗨️ 1.0k⟲ 3.4k♡

> **_take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
>  @kindaichi oooOOOoooooooo Kindaichi-kun are you BLUSHING?!?!?! don’t tell me you’ve caught feelings for everyone’s favourite chibi-chan??  
>  41🗨️ 604⟲ 1.3k♡
> 
> **_power curry is a service ace_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou BOKE SERIOUSLY WHERE DID UR SHIRT GO?  
>  92🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 4.2k♡

**_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
We are so so so excited to announce that @mrs.meian is pregnant and she is due in the spring! I’M GOING TO BE A DAD!  
1.7k🗨️ 17.1k⟲ 58.3k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball ☑️, sun of a beach 🌞✌️, the top of my head is a myth, HOOT CITY,_** and 17.1k others

> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @capmeian OMG CAP THIS IS SO EXCITING u r already my dad and look how good I turned out!!!!!!!  
>  103🗨️ 4.9k⟲ 10.1k♡
> 
>  ** _HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @capmeian TEAM DAD TEAM DAD TEAM DAD WOOOOOOOOOO HOOT HOOT!  
>  89🗨️ 4.1k⟲ 9.5k♡
> 
>  ** _too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @capmeian callin’ ya daddy from now on. YES DADDY  
>  84🗨️ 4.5k⟲ 10.2k♡
> 
>  ** _just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  @capmeian can’t wait to be a bad influence :)  
>  79🗨️ 4.0k⟲ 8.7k♡
> 
>  ** _quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
>  @capmeian that’s SO AMAZING cap, you should buy us all onigiri to celebrate! [translated from English]  
>  71🗨️ 3.8k⟲ 7.9k♡
> 
>  ** _stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @capmeian congratulations, captain. I will give you a list of the best cleaning products for sensitive skin  
>  69🗨️ 4.4k⟲ 9.8k♡
> 
>  ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @capmeian AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHUUGO-SAN I AM SO HAPPY what are your baby name ideas? how about Olive, Oliver, or Olivia?  
>  61🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 7.8k♡
>
>> **_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  How hard can an actual baby be when I already have 7 overgrown toddlers??? smh you’re lucky I love you boys 💖 @ninja_shouyou @bokutobeam @superior_miya @inunaki @adriaht @sakusa.k @tallboibarnes  
>  55🗨️ 15.8k⟲ 33.4k♡

 ** _MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
We cannot wait to meet the newest little Jackal!!! SO excited for our team captain and his wife @capmeian @mrs.meian CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!  
1.1k🗨️ 11.7k⟲ 25.9k♡

 ** _u wot m8_ @tanaka_dragon**  
everyone stay away from my WIFE or I will //personally// ask her if she would please fight you lol CONGRATS BABE 🖤 @kiyokotanaka  
[photo of Kiyoko in karate gi receiving her blackbelt]  
46🗨️ 112⟲ 427♡

> **_yachi @ portfolio deadline looming_ @hitoka_art**  
>  @tanaka_dragon @kiyokotanaka I am looking respectfully 👀  
>  24🗨️ 156⟲ 439♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_get in failure boys we’re going to vball camp, marlins come at me!!!,_** and 154 others
> 
>  ** _marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @kiyokotanaka your vibes are looking fleek today queen  
>  19🗨️ 147⟲ 422♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_u wot m8, BRUH,_** and 145 others
>
>> **_u wot m8_ @tanaka_dragon**  
>  @rollingthunder noya you are a POET ily bro  
>  12🗨️ 51⟲ 199♡

 ** _MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
Ninja Shouyou took us all on a trip down to the beach! Great day training in the sand. #msbyjackals try #beachvolleyball  
110🗨️ 6.1k⟲ 14.6k♡

 ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
I will never get tired of watching other professional volleyball players try beach for the first time 😂😂😂 #msbyjackals #beachvolleyball @superior_miya @bokutobeam @capmeian @sakusa.k  
[photo of Miya Atsumu fallen face-down in the sand]  
[photo of Bokuto fallen face-down in the sand]  
[photo of Meian fallen face-down in the sand]  
[photo of Sakusa standing in the sand looking extremely uncomfortable]  
477🗨️ 5.1k⟲ 18.9k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball, just libero tings, quick-set tommy 🍁, take me aliens 👽, looking for a beach partner, gimme a beer beach bros, Vôlei de Praia Rio, HOOT CITY,_** and 5.1k others

> **_take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
>  @ninja_shouyou not all of us have your supernatural athleticism chibi-chan!!!!! unfair!!!!!!!!!  
>  41🗨️ 227⟲ 1.0k♡
>
>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @setter_oikawa [photo of Oikawa fallen face-down in the sand in Rio]  
>  49🗨️ 4.4k⟲ 9.8k♡
>>
>>> **_don’t call me iwa-chan_ @iwaizumih**  
>  @ninja_shouyou OH MY GOD HINATA HOW LONG WERE YOU SITTING ON THIS GEM I’M PRINTING IT OUT AND FRAMING IT. BLESS YOU CHIBI-CHAN 🙏  
>  28🗨️ 2.2k⟲ 7.4k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_power curry is a service ace, too hard? sorry I’m so strong, mad dog, sun of a beach 🌞✌️,_** and 2.2k others

 ** _take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
~~crush on iwa-chan~~ cancelled.  
~~crush on chibi-chan~~ cancelled.  
121🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 8.8k♡

 ** _VBALL LIL GIANTS UNION REP_ @hoshiumi_k**  
@ousama_tobio and I went down to the beach for our own training session because he was JEALOUS of @ninja_shouyou and this is the result #beachvolleyball #ousamatobio  
[photo of Kageyama fallen face-down in the sand]  
117🗨️ 6.4k⟲ 19.7k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, take me aliens 👽, onionhead, too settsy for OMI-OMI,_** and 6.4k others

> **_STUPID SAND_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @hoshiumi_k SHUT UP KOURAI [photo of Hoshiumi at the beach holding a sandwich away from a seagull which is screeching at him, and he is screeching back. Behind him another seagull is encroaching on the sandwich while he is distracted by the one in front of him.]  
>  97🗨️ 4.5k⟲ 12.1k♡
> 
>  ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @hoshiumi_k AHHHHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't mind don't mind tobio, the king of the court doesn't rule the beach!!!!!! @ousama_tobio  
>  88🗨️ 3.8k⟲ 10.7k♡
>
>> **_STUPID SAND_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou …since when do you call me tobio?  
>  71🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 6.1k♡
>>
>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @ousama_tobio oh c’mon bakageyama we’ve known each other long enough!  
>  59🗨️ 2.2k⟲ 5.9k♡
>>>
>>>> **_STUPID SAND_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @ninja_shouyou ok.. sh..shouyou…boke  
>  51🗨️ 2.5k⟲ 6.2k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_miyagi’s bestest boy_ @yama_gucci**  
>  @ousama_tobio @ninja_shouyou [meme photo of surprised pikachu]  
>  47🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 4.7k♡

 ** _stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
fuck beach volleyball I’ve showered four times and now I’m going to my happy place to escape the feeling of SAND. EVERYWHERE. #LegendofZelda #BotW  
[screenshot of Sakusa’s Breath of the Wild game in which Link is standing on top of a mountain overlooking a valley with a stable in it at sunrise. Sakusa’s Link is wearing the Sheikah stealth armour because it has a *face-mask*]  
91🗨️ 3.8k⟲ 8.9k♡

> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @sakusa.k I’ll be over in like 10mins with sapporo and pork buns hahaha don’t freak out before I get there. and yes I already showered  
>  167🗨️ 3.2k⟲ 8.4k♡
>
>> **_stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @superior_miya if you bring a SINGLE GRAIN OF SAND in with you I will never forgive you  
>  179🗨️ 3.1k⟲ 8.2k♡
>>
>>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @superior_miya @sakusa.k so, guys. ur pal barnes here ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ just wondering how often you secretly hang out alone in sakusa-kun’s apartment, which none of us have supposedly seen, to drink beers and play video games?  
>  314🗨️ 2.2.k⟲ 7.9k♡
>>>
>>>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @tallboibarnes are you jealous, ollie-kun? ;)  
>  129🗨️ 3.9k⟲ 9.7k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @superior_miya umm, absolutely???? yes?????? 💯 jealous?????????  
>  107🗨️ 3.1k⟲ 6.8k♡
>>>> 
>>>>  ** _stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @tallboibarnes unfortunately my cat Momo loves Miya and not to be dramatic but I would literally /die/ or /hang out with Miya/ for her  
>  [photo of Atsumu leaning back on Sakusa’s couch, Momo curled up on his chest with her eyes closed, Atsumu grinning hugely down at her and petting her with one hand while the other hand holds a currently not-in-use nintendo switch controller]  
>  246🗨️ 6.6k⟲ 15.8k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_the top of my head is a myth, golden digger, what the hell is this?, sun of a beach 🌞✌️, just libero tings,_** and 6.6k others
>>>>
>>>>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @sakusa.k adfshjlahgdhajlavdbjlfdsjkdfj OH MY GOD ATSUMU 😻  
>  153🗨️ 2.8k⟲ 9.4k♡
>>>>> 
>>>>>  ** _what the hell is this?_ @ojiro_ace**  
>  @sakusa.k this is… surprisingly very adorable??? @superior_miya you have a soft side????  
>  97🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 6.8k♡
>>>>>
>>>>>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @ojiro_ace HEY. I’m nice AND cute!!!!!!! I'm not just a pretty face Aran-kun!!  
>  81🗨️ 2.6k⟲ 6.4k♡

 ** _VBALL LIL GIANTS UNION REP_ @hoshiumi_k**  
ummm @ushijima just asked to borrow my copy of Shonen Jump to read the ads and then looked up reviews of the products online? He didn’t even look at one manga chapter?  
74🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 8.9k♡

> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @hoshiumi_k I’m working on him Kourai-kun but honestly it’s been years this might just be who he is  
>  55🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 4.7k♡
> 
>  ** _STUPID SAND_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @hoshiumi_k can I read the ads?  
>  61🗨️ 2.2k⟲ 6.6k♡
>
>> **_too hard? sorry I’m so strong_ @ushijima**  
>  @ousama_tobio no need, I took detailed notes. I will share them with you.  
>  59🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 6.8k♡

 ** _just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
I’m not petty but I have memorized all the stats of all the liberos in the #vleague I keep receipts :)  
104🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 8.9k♡

> **_golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
>  @inunaki a full apartment complex of liberos living rent-free in your brain :)  
>  71🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 9.3k♡
>
>> **_just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  @liberokomori bitch :)  
>  65🗨️ 2.8k⟲ 9.1k♡
>>
>>> **_stay away from me Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @inunaki @liberokomori a libero’s true rival is the ace of the opposing team. Komori I suggest you remember that when we next play you. There is no blood-relation on the volleyball court  
>  59🗨️ 3.1k⟲ 9.6k♡
>>>
>>>> **_golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
>  @sakusa.k honestly starting to think you don’t like me Kiyoomi-kun 😷😔  
>  44🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 6.8k♡
> 
>  ** _marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @inunaki u should memorize this!!!!!!! [video of Noya digging an Ushijima spike]  
>  44🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 3.4k♡
>
>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @rollingthunder NOYA-SENPAI 😭🧡  
>  31🗨️ 847⟲ 2.1k♡
>>
>>> **_just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  hmmmmm Shou-kun’s senpai, eh? and is that baby-face Ushijima I see you digging? alright @rollingthunder I’ll bite 😏 I wanna see more from you!  
>  27🗨️ 649⟲ 1.9k♡
> 
>  ** _cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  @inunaki you’re not petty? you blocked me for a MONTH because I said I prefer my wife to you  
>  71🗨️ 1.8k⟲ 4.3k♡

 ** _just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
Shuugo Meian muted and blocked. Boy does NOT learn :)  
66🗨️ 4.5k⟲ 12.9k♡

 ** _cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
OH FOR FUCKS SAKE INUNAKI. @adriaht I KNOW YOU’RE WITH HIM. TELL HIM TO UNBLOCK ME  
89🗨️ 3.9k⟲ 11.8k♡

> **_quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
>  @capmeian what was that, cap? you’re buying us both onigiri? wow thanks! [translated from English]  
>  49🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 11.0k♡
>
>> **_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  @adriaht ADRIAH AND INUNAKI. I SWEAR TO GOD  
>  52🗨️ 986⟲ 9.6k♡

 ** _quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
@inunaki @capmeian thx cap ✌️🍙 [selfie of Adriah and Inunaki in hoodies cheekily posing and making peace signs with their onigiri]  
227🗨️ 6.9k⟲ 18.3k♡

> **_ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
>  …and they were roommates! 👀 #InuAdri  
>  36🗨️ 177⟲ 2.1k♡
> 
>  ** _Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon!_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
>  @capmeian since you buy for your whole team so often I’m going to start giving you a family discount!  
>  109🗨️ 5.3k⟲ 12.1k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @OnigiriMiya “tHeRe’S nO fAmiLy DiScOuNt AtSuMu” you CHEAP FUCKING LIAR. I HATE YOU  
>  88🗨️ 5.9k⟲ 16.2k♡
>>
>>> **_what the hell is this?_ @ojiro_ace**  
>  @superior_miya @OnigiriMiya maybe this is a bad time to mention that Osamu’s been giving me a family discount this whole time  
>  72🗨️ 5.0k⟲ 11.1k♡
>>>
>>>> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @ojiro_ace @superior_miya @OnigiriMiya I get my onigiri for free in exchange for favours ;)  
>  117🗨️ 6.7k⟲ 17.4k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @sunarintarou @ojiro_ace @superior_miya @OnigiriMiya uhhh I’m hanging out in Atsumu-san’s apartment right now and he won't be replying to this convo 😂 [video of Atsumu standing in his living room, screaming into a pillow, removing the pillow from his face to yell "DISGUSTING" or "WHAT THE FUCK" or some combination of the two, then replacing the pillow to scream more. The video is 2.5 minutes long and he has not stopped by the time the video cuts]  
>  89🗨️ 6.2k⟲ 16.6k♡

 ** _MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
We are so excited to show you all our NEW UNIFORMS which we will be wearing for the first time for the big #JACKALSvsADLERS match tomorrow! Thanks to @asahi_style for working with us 😊 #uniformredesign #vleague #msbyjackals  
[staged photoshoot shot of the whole team in the all-black court uniforms with the claw slash across them. Some of them are also wearing the gold warmup jacket. Atsumu has his tongue out. Bokuto has his signature thigh-high kneepads on. Sakusa is wearing the special uniform-matching mask that Asahi specifically made for him. Inunaki is in the contrasting libero outfit. Hinata holds a blue-and-yellow volleyball towards the camera with one hand]  
2.1k🗨️ 22.7k⟲ 55.9k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, marlins come at me!!!, MILF of the garbage dump, r u mad at me 👉👈, msby groupie,_** and 22.7k others

> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  damn we are one smokin’ team. W H E W 🔥🔥🔥  
>  237🗨️ 8.9k⟲ 22.4k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_miya atsumu thirst account 🔞, sakusa pics 👅🔞, HOOT CITY, sun of a beach 🌞✌️, just libero tings, the top of my head is a myth, quick-set tommy 🍁, volleyboys, msby groupie,_** and 8.9k others
>
>> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @superior_miya is there a single minute of the day that you are not capital-h Horny?  
>  76🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 6.7k♡
>>
>>> **_Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon!_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
>  @sunarintarou as someone who shared a bedroom with him for 18 years, you do NOT want to know the answer to that  
>  66🗨️ 3.3k⟲ 9.4k♡
>>>
>>>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  @OnigiriMiya @sunarintarou IF BEIN’ HORNY IS A CRIME, THEN FUCKIN’ SUE ME  
>  55🗨️ 5.4k⟲ 11.6k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon!_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
>  @superior_miya expect my lawyer to contact your lawyer shortly.  
>  50🗨️ 5.1k⟲ 10.2k♡
> 
>  ** _sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  Asahi-san these uniforms are so nice, but also just SO comfortable!!! they don’t pinch at the armpit the way our Karasuno ones used to! ur the BEST @asahi_style I just KNEW u would kill it! 😊  
>  91🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 5.4k♡
> 
>  ** _just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  I love always getting the specialest outfit :) #LiberoRights #justliberotings  
>  88🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 6.9k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_marlins come at me!!!, golden digger, liberowl, cat mom morisuke, takeru is the REAL little giant,_** and 2.7k others

 ** _too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
Tomorrow’s the big game and I’ve got a feelin’. Just to prove a point, raise yer hand if, like me, ye’v ever had or still have a crush on our ray of sunshine @ninja_shouyou  
2.7k🗨️ 14.2k⟲ 37.9k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_good evening gaymers ☑️, iron giant, marlins come at me!!!, terushima @ sendai hair, piercing, & tattoo, the giant setter, yachi @ portfolio deadline looming, too hard? sorry I’m so strong, looooongkitty, take me aliens 👽, takeru is the REAL little giant, VBALL LIL GIANTS UNION REP, akane @ japan sports news intern, I do NOT have a bowlcut it’s FASHION LOOK IT UP, luffy stan, queen of hearts 🖤 cutest setter of karasuno, onionhead, kinoshita u owe me 3 pork buns, ✿ɪɴմοκα✿, msby groupie, _**and 14.2k others

> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @superior_miya omg whaaat? u guys!!!!!!!!!! stop I am blushing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  229🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 15.9k♡
>
>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI_ @superior_miya**  
>  Raise yer hand if @ninja_shouyou blushing is the cutest thing ye’v ever seen or imagined  
>  2.4k🗨️ 14.7k⟲ 38.5k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_good evening gaymers ☑️, iron giant, marlins come at me!!!, terushima @ sendai hair, piercing, & tattoo, the giant setter, yachi @ portfolio deadline looming, too hard? sorry I’m so strong, looooongkitty, take me aliens 👽, takeru is the REAL little giant, VBALL LIL GIANTS UNION REP, akane @ japan sports news intern, I do NOT have a bowlcut it’s FASHION LOOK IT UP, luffy stan, queen of hearts 🖤 cutest setter of karasuno, onionhead, kinoshita u owe me 3 pork buns, ✿ɪɴմοκα✿, msby groupie, just libero tings, the top of my head is a myth, quick-set tommy 🍁, MILF of the garbage dump, miracle boy ☆, emo enno (they/them), u wot m8, clear mountain stream,_**and 14.7k others
>>
>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @superior_miya I’m doin it right now guys 😳😭🥺💕  
>  221🗨️ 2.8k⟲ 17.3k♡
>>>
>>>> **_good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
>  @ninja_shouyou we all know you have a crush on someone already. just know that if they break your heart we will disappear them :)))  
>  1.2k🗨️ 31.4k⟲ 97.2k♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -folks this just in, I got the phone call from Furudate themself, they say this fic is c a n o n  
> -RIP to the team dads in this chapter  
> -I have been LOVING reading all of your wonderful comments, I'm sorry if I don't respond to all of them but I promise I read them eventually. I am possessed by a writing demon and I cannot focus on anything else please forgive me and also SEND HELP  
> -me, at work, making surprised pikachu face at my boss as I ask him to explain that one thing again for the fourth time since I couldn't hear him over the sound of Sakusa making an epic clapback to Atsumu in my brain..? help honestly  
> -me, scrolling on twitter for way too long: this is _research_  
>  -still no Kuroo 😔 maybe he died or became uncool and Furudate is too scared to tell us. So I gave up waiting to hear about him and threw him into a punk band lol idgaf. Also, I think it would be really funny for Kindaichi to have a crush on Hinata for Kageyama-jealousy reasons  
> -rt if u think Tendou would go to mosh at all of Semisemi's concerts  
> -ummm sorry but I love my jackals boys for whomst I have scraped together a personality (Barnes and Inunaki especially, but Adriah and Meian too) so I'm sorry if I talk about them too much whoopsie  
> -A lot of people are really liking how I did the formatting so I’ll try and explain it so anyone can use it for their own fics if they want, so buckle up bitxhes this shit is about to get technical! It takes a long time so be forewarned but I personally don’t mind doing it. Below is the template I used, replace [ ] with < >. The big one is the blockquote feature, it’s what makes those “threads” look legit with the bar running up the side and tweets being nested under each other. Each time you surround a paragraph in a [blockquote] it pushes that tweet and any following it over 1 space. Adding more [blockquote]s keeps pushing it farther. To return backwards you close the blockquotes individually or all at once depending on where you want the next tweet to go. You will have to use another closing [/blockquote] for each one you have open, which is the part that gets confusing in longer threads. Basically I just continually went back and forth between the preview and the edit panes. I definitely had a few "why am I like this :)" moments lol. All the emojis and kaomojis were just copied and pasted in with my text that I wrote in a word document. If people have further questions feel free to comment and I'll try to help out
> 
> [p][strong][em] ** _title_** [/em] **🌞✌️ @handle** [/strong][br /]  
> TWEET[br /]  
> k🗨️ k⟲ k♡[br /]  
> ⟲ retweeted by [strong][em] ** _title, title,_** [/em][/strong] and k others[/p]
>
>> [blockquote][p][strong][em] ** _title_** [/em] **🌞✌️ @handle** [/strong][br /]  
> TWEET[br /]  
> k🗨️ k⟲ k♡[/p]
>> 
>> [p][strong][em] ** _title_** [/em] **🌞✌️ @handle** [/strong][br /]  
> TWEET[br /]  
> k🗨️ k⟲ k♡[/p]
>>
>>> [blockquote][p][strong][em] ** _title_** [/em] **🌞✌️ @handle** [/strong][br /]  
> TWEET[br /]  
> k🗨️ k⟲ k♡[/p][/blockquote][/blockquote]
> 
> -I honestly can't wait to finish writing this so I can go back to READING fics like the lazy bitch I am lololol  
> -next chap is the live-tweeting that occurs during the big JACKALSvsADLERS match!  
> Thank you all for reading!!! kthxbyee 


	4. JACKALS vs. ADLERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG GAME finally arrives to much excitement from players and fans alike. Who will win, and more importantly, will the fandom get that centre-court smooch they've been dying for?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very very minor manga chap400 spoilers! :)

**_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
TODAY IS THE DAY WE DEFEAT THE LEAGUE-LEADERS @Schweiden_Adlers SEE YOU ON THE COURT! #vleague #volleyballjapan #div1 #JACKALSvsADLERS  
—at _Kamei Arena Sendai_  
3.1k🗨️ 18.7k⟲ 49.4k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_sun of a beach 🌞✌️, the top of my head is a myth, cap’n jackal, just libero tings, too settsy for OMI-OMI, quick-set tommy 🍁, HOOT CITY, stay away from me Miya Atsumu,_** and 18.7k others

 ** _Schweiden Adlers Volleyball_ ☑️ @Schweiden_Adlers**  
Game Day! We are hosting the @MSBYBlackJackals in Sendai today. BRING IT ON! #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #div1  
—at _Kamei Arena Sendai_  
2.9k🗨️ 19.3k⟲ 51.0k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_STUPID SAND, VBALL LIL GIANTS UNION REP, too hard? sorry I’m so strong, soko-loves vball, spider-hands hirugami, yipes that sucker's in,_** and 19.3k others

 ** _Onigiri Miya Pop-up @ #JACKALSvsADLERS Sendai_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
We will see you at the concessions at the @Schweiden_Adlers vs @MSBYBlackJackals match! Limited supply so get yours fast 🍙🏃💨 #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
—at _Kamei Arena Sendai_  
67🗨️ 1.3k⟲ 9.6k♡

 ** _looking for a beach partner_ @heitor_praia**  
My previous beach partner @ninja_shouyou is about to THROW DOWN in Japan’s top indoor volley league against THE @romero_jpn !!! I’m so excited I got up at 4am to watch live. GO SHOUYOU!!! wake up sleepyhead @nice_rodrigues lol #vleague #volleyballjapan #JACKALSvsADLERS #ninjashouyou [translated from Portuguese]  
71🗨️ 341⟲ 1.3k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_2-for-1 drinks at Heitor’s beach match this Sat!, luffy stan, Vôlei de Praia Rio,_** and 338 others

 ** _take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
@ninja_shouyou SHOU-CHAN. YOU ABSOLUTELY CRUSH THOSE STUPID ASSHOLES OKAY??? ILY BUT DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME  
55🗨️ 517⟲ 1.5k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_onionhead, bored, mad dog,_** and 514 others

> **_don’t call me iwa-chan_ @iwaizumih**  
>  @setter_oikawa Wakatoshi-kun is really nice, Oikawa, you should get to know him a little better :) see look at how nice he looks in this selfie we took together <3 @ushijima  
>  [selfie of Iwaizumi and Ushijima in California. Iwaizumi has a big grin and is doing a peace sign, Ushijima has a cute soft smile as he poses politely beside Iwaizumi with his hand hovering behind Iwaizumi’s back]  
>  73🗨️ 1.4k⟲ 4.2k♡
>
>> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @iwaizumih this photo is so gosh-darn cute! hey Iwaizumi-san, wanna be friends to piss off Oikawa? ✧ﾟ･:*\\(＾▽＾)/\\(＾▽＾)/*:･ﾟ✧  
>  41🗨️ 770⟲ 1.9k♡
>>
>>> **_don’t call me iwa-chan_ @iwaizumih**  
>  @nin_tendou it would be my absolute pleasure. Please, call me Hajime.  
>  22🗨️ 504⟲ 1.4k♡

 ** _take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
NEVER IN THE HISTORY OF HUMANKIND HAS THERE BEEN SUCH A BETRAYAL. I—  
37🗨️ 909⟲ 2.4k♡

> **_take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
>  "et tu, Brute?"—Julius Caesar, when his closest companion Brutus LITERALLY STABBED HIM #relatable  
>  43🗨️ 885⟲ 2.3k♡
>
>> **_take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
>  Honestly aliens, now would be a GOOD FUCKING TIME to take me away  
>  32🗨️ 872⟲ 2.2k♡
>>
>>> **_take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
>  I'm officially OVER IT!!!!!!! Currently seeking a new crush. Yahoo, hot people!~  
>  179🗨️ 905⟲ 2.4k♡
>>>
>>>> **_bored_ @kunimi**  
>  @setter_oikawa reader, he was most certainly, ///NOT/// over it.  
>  42🗨️ 914⟲ 2.6k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_onionhead, miracle boy ☆, mad dog, don’t call me iwa-chan, MILF of the garbage dump,_** and 909 others

 ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
oh YOU KNOW ya boi sitting on the sidelines is gonna be heckling on twitter the whole time lol #JACKALSvsADLERS #vleague #badboibarnes  
57🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 8.0k♡

 ** _msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
omg #HOOTCITY doing cartwheels onto the court 😂 we as a society have officially surpassed the need for mascots #sorrynotsorry @AdlooOfficial @JackasukeOfficial  
29🗨️ 421⟲ 2.1k♡

> **_sad frog,,, but volleyball_ @sendai_stan**  
>  @jackals_jackass lmao we gonna ship Adloo & Jackasuke? #JackAdloo ? #vleagueships  
>  25🗨️ 377⟲ 1.8k♡

**_liberowl_ @hkomi**  
@bokutobeam SO COOL (✧ω✧) #HOOTCITY  
32🗨️ 279⟲ 847♡

> **_salty owl_ @konoha**  
>  @hkomi @bokutobeam …I would be exasperated but actually I’m kind of impressed at those front hand-springs, that was smooth as fuck  
>  28🗨️ 196⟲ 681♡

**_deadchi_ @sawa.dai**  
I honestly feel so sorry for @capmeian trying to keep his 7 unruly children in line, like, man. I’m so sorry they’re yours now. RIP #vballcaptains #teamdad #vleague  
24🗨️ 1.4k⟲ 2.9k♡

> **_u wot m8_ @tanaka_dragon**  
>  @sawa.dai can I get an “F” in the chat  
>  19🗨️ 103⟲ 641♡
>
>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @tanaka_dragon @sawa.dai pressing “F” to pay respects  
>  15🗨️ 107⟲ 669♡

 ** _sad frog,,, but volleyball_ @sendai_stan**  
damn, seeing the #vleague’s tallest hitter #tallboibarnes standing beside the vleague’s shortest hitter #ninjashouyou is… a Lot to handle. maybe @tallboibarnes really IS two @ninja_shouyou s standing on top of each other in a trench-coat???  
107🗨️ 1.5k⟲ 3.4k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_the top of my head is a myth_** and 1.5k others

> **_volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
>  @sendai_stan rly makes u think 🤔  
>  87🗨️ 910⟲ 3.2k♡

**_SEISMIC SEMI_ @semi_shreds**  
@reonoohira and I are at the #JACKALSvsADLERS game, who else is here??? who’s coming to the afterparty???? @nin_tendou @goshiki_greenrocket @kenjishirabu @kawanishi @yamagata.hayato  
24🗨️ 379⟲ 992♡

> **_that’s *Dr.* Shirabu to you_ @kenjishirabu**  
>  @semi_shreds @reonoohira @nin_tendou @goshiki_greenrocket @kawanishi @yamagata.hayato Can't go. Working. I hope you enjoy it. Bye.  
>  19🗨️ 261⟲ 779♡
> 
>  ** _I do NOT have a bowlcut it’s FASHION LOOK IT UP_ @goshiki_greenrocket**  
>  @semi_shreds didn’t u guys hear? Tendou-san died :’(  
>  32🗨️ 294⟲ 871♡
>
>> **_that’s *Dr.* Shirabu to you_ @kenjishirabu**  
>  @semi_shreds @goshiki_greenrocket oh my FUCKING god, Goshiki.  
>  27🗨️ 287⟲ 862♡
>> 
>>  ** _miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @semi_shreds @goshiki_greenrocket the one single joke Wakatoshi has ever made,,, ruined my LIFE  
>  42🗨️ 479⟲ 1.1k♡
>>
>>> **_benkei boi_ @reonoohira**  
>  @nin_tendou @semi_shreds I honestly don’t think it was intended as a joke, I’m pretty sure Wakatoshi thought that “passed on” was a polite way of saying “graduated”  
>  39🗨️ 459⟲ 1.0k♡
>>>
>>>> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @semi_shreds @reonoohira I hate that you’re right  
>  28🗨️ 299⟲ 883♡
> 
>  ** _I do NOT have a bowlcut it’s FASHION LOOK IT UP_ @goshiki_greenrocket**  
>  @semi_shreds @kenjishirabu @kawanishi @yamagata.hayato @reonoohira also Tendou-san’s ghost is def haunting me :( do you guys know any rituals? pls help :(  
>  28🗨️ 251⟲ 804♡
>
>> **_lions libero_ 🦁 @yamagata.hayato**  
>  @goshiki_greenrocket …don’t worry Tsutomu-kun we will help you reattach Satori-kun’s soul to his body okay? He’ll be back to normal when you next see him  
>  21🗨️ 237⟲ 766♡
> 
>  ** _lions libero_ 🦁 @yamagata.hayato**  
>  @semi_shreds @kenjishirabu @nin_tendou @reonoohira @kawanishi guys PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU stop riling up Goshiki you KNOW he doesn’t understand sarcasm and I’M the one he’s been calling in a panic in the middle of the night when he thinks he hears Tendou’s ghost  
>  31🗨️ 487⟲ 1.1k♡

 ** _bball is luv, bball is life_ @izumin**  
OMG SHO-CHAN I can’t believe @koji.futball and I are about to watch you play pro 😭 to think we were your first teammates and now you’re HERE. I’M NOT CRYING, KOJI IS DEFINITELY CRYING THOUGH @ninja_shouyou #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #ninjashouyou  
12🗨️ 59⟲ 271♡

 ** _ace of hearts_ 🧡 _cutest ace of karasuno_ @aceofhearts_natsu**  
I don’t even know who to cheer for, my brother @ninja_shouyou or my FAVOURITE PERSON IN THE WORLD @ousama_tobio 😭🧡 #ninjashouyou #ousamatobio #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #karasunoFLY @queenofhearts_nanako  
[adorable photo of Natsu in the stands at the game with her best friend Nanako who is the setter of the Karasuno girls’ team. The rest of the girls’ team and their coach are visible in the background. Natsu is wearing a signed Kageyama jersey and has matching Adlers paraphernalia, Nanako is wearing a signed Hinata jersey and has matching Black Jackals paraphernalia. They are holding a black cardboard sign with the Karasuno motto “FLY” painted on it in white kanji over their heads]  
240🗨️ 5.9k⟲ 12.7k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_queen of hearts 🖤 cutest setter of karasuno, MILF of the garbage dump,_** and 5.9k others

> **_queen of hearts_ 🖤 _cutest setter of karasuno_ @queenofhearts_nanako**  
>  @aceofhearts_natsu umm excuse me???? don’t u mean second-favourite? u do NOT get to prefer another setter to me, even if he is /THE/ Ousama Tobio  
>  19🗨️ 318⟲ 1.1k♡

**_volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
do mine eyes deceive me or did Ninja Shouyou just RETURN Kageyama’s serve that literally destroyed the French national team?? and then went in immediately for a BACK. ROW. SET for the score? WHAT—and I cannot stress this enough—THE FUCK? #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #ninjashouyou  
71🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 6.0k♡

> **_ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
>  @vleague_boys WOWE Miya Atsumu has some balls to pull that set right off the bat amirite or amirite  
>  66🗨️ 941⟲ 5.2k♡

**_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
@ninja_shouyou SHOUYOU!!!!!!!! GREAT RECEIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT’S MY KOUHAI 🤩 #LiberoRights #vleague #ninjashouyou #JACKALSvsADLERS  
21🗨️ 737⟲ 5.7k♡  
⟲ retweeted by ** _liberowl, cat mom morisuke, u wot m8, get in failure boys we’re going to vball camp,_** and 733 others

> **_r u mad at me_ 👉👈 @asahi_style**  
>  @rollingthunder wish you could be here watching with us Noya!  
>  8🗨️ 48⟲ 177♡
>
>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @asahi_style asahi-san 🥺 me too! I miss you all. 💖 I’m so lonely, no one else in my hostel is interested so I’m watching alone 😭 what am I even doing with my life  
>  4🗨️ 8⟲ 36♡
>>
>>> **_r u mad at me_ 👉👈 @asahi_style**  
>  @rollingthunder even though we miss you, we’re all super proud of you for following your dreams. me especially. a great friend once told me “keep looking forward, because I’ve got your back.” message me if you get lonely Noya, I’ll be here. 💜💖  
>  5🗨️ 15⟲ 44♡
>>> 
>>>  ** _r u mad at me_ 👉👈 @asahi_style**  
>  @rollingthunder oh and Daichi and Suga say hi! @sawa.dai @suga_mama  
>  [smiling selfie of Asahi, Daichi, and Suga at the match. Daichi, taking the photo, has his other arm around Asahi’s shoulders, and Suga is extending a beer towards the camera in a “cheers”]  
>  7🗨️ 13⟲ 42♡
>>>
>>>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @asahi_style ASAHI-SAAAANNNNnnnnnnn 😭😭😭💖💕 I’m gonna message u, I wanna facetime u later!  
>  3🗨️ 2⟲ 34♡

 ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
THAT JUMP THOUGH @ninja_shouyou [vine video of flying lawnmower ft. Mariah Carey] #vleague #ninjashouyou #JACKALSvsADLERS  
778🗨️ 9.7k⟲ 31.4k♡

> **_OG little giant_ @10ma**  
>  HINATAAAAAAAAaaa YOU CAN FLY 😭 #LITTLEGIANTS #ninjashouyou #vleague @ninja_shouyou  
>  68🗨️ 4.7k⟲ 10.2k♡

**_Onigiri Miya Pop-up @ #JACKALSvsADLERS Sendai_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
I’ll give @superior_miya a free rice ball for every service ace he gets! I’m gonna be sold out by the end of the match but it doesn’t matter he won’t get any aces 🙄 #vleague #miyaatsumu #dualwielder #JACKALSvsADLERS  
121🗨️ 4.1k⟲ 12.2k♡

 ** _luffy stan_ @pedro_weeb**  
@heitor_praia …did you know he could do that freak-quick??? he’s even MORE like a ninja indoors than on the beach! [translated from Portuguese] #ninjashouyou #vleague #volleyballjapan @ninja_shouyou  
24🗨️ 109⟲ 571♡

> **_looking for a beach partner_ @heitor_praia**  
>  @pedro_weeb I’ve never seen him play indoors before, and, well, I’ve never been much of a setter :/ to see him play with an actual setter… #ninjashouyou is JUST WILD [translated from Portuguese]  
>  29🗨️ 112⟲ 603♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_gimme a beer beach bros, Vôlei de Praia Rio,_** and 110 others

**_ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
honestly I can TASTE the flavour of this #setterfeud. and it tastes like NINJA FROYO 😂 LMAO #vleague #ninjaFROYO #JACKALSvsADLERS  
275🗨️ 8.4k⟲ 19.3k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_the top of my head is a myth, marlins come at me!!!, miyagi’s bestest boy, MILF of the garbage dump,_** and 8.4k others

 ** _man on the moon_ @tsukki.akiteru**  
please pray for us Saeko-san is turning this into a drinking night. the word “afterparty” may have slipped past her lips. RIP my liver, my honour, and my wallet. #JACKALSvsADLERS @10ma @bikersaeko  
49🗨️ 102⟲ 520♡

> **_OG little giant_ @10ma**  
>  @tsukki.akiteru noooo… not Saeko-san on a bender… I honestly don’t think I’ll survive this time. maybe instead of going out I’ll just third-wheel Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san  
>  38🗨️ 89⟲ 397♡
>
>> **_man on the moon_ @tsukki.akiteru**  
>  @10ma you are NOT BAILING ON ME UDAI TENMA  
>  35🗨️ 86⟲ 366♡
>> 
>>  ** _u wot m8_ @tanaka_dragon**  
>  @tsukki.akiteru @10ma I’ll light candles and pray for u both  
>  33🗨️ 94⟲ 403♡
>>
>>> **_get in failure boys we’re going BINGE DRINKING_ @bikersaeko**  
>  @tsukki.akiteru @10ma @tanaka_dragon sorry I forgot u three featherweight grandpas prefer cranberry juice and birdwatching and being in bed by 9pm. Y A W N  
>  57🗨️ 176⟲ 852♡
>>>
>>>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @tsukki.akiteru @10ma @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  31🗨️ 104⟲ 375♡

 ** _golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
damn @inunaki that looked like a painful ushijima receive you just botched :) don’t mind don’t mind tho #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #justliberotings  
112🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 5.7k♡

> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @liberokomori @inunaki I’ll give u three ushijima spikes to get adjusted and then I’m joining in on the trash-talking!!!! #justliberotings  
>  39🗨️ 198⟲ 614♡
>
>> **_liberowl_ @hkomi**  
>  @rollingthunder @liberokomori @inunaki pro tip: don’t try to receive with ur titty like that lol #justliberotings  
>  35🗨️ 242⟲ 783♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_golden digger, marlins come at me!!!, cat mom morisuke, takeru is the REAL little giant, lions libero 🦁,_** and 237 others

 ** _volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
@adlersobsessed omg whyyyyy does hirugami serve right on the whistle like that. “““spider-hands””” gross, honestly #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #spiderhandshirugami  
66🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 3.2k♡

> **_ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
>  @vleague_boys how tf should I know? I may be Adlers-obsessed but I ///literally/// forgot Hirugami existed until that one time his tweet about Hoshiumi on the fridge led to the #HoshiHina #LITTLEGIANTS union lmao  
>  57🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 6.1k♡
>
>> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @adlersobsessed @vleague_boys same with Heiwajima tbh. more like WHOwajima  
>  38🗨️ 526⟲ 1.6k♡
>>
>>> **_sad frog,,, but volleyball_ @sendai_stan**  
>  @jackals_jackass @adlersobsessed @vleague_boys I just checked out Heiwajima to see if he even has a twitter account and he tweets like a boomer ngl  
>  24🗨️ 213⟲ 627♡

 ** _normie with a heart of gold_ @kinoshita**  
@enno-chika sorry you’re not here at the #JACKALSvsADLERS match, I think you’d have a professional interest in Sakusa’s wrists lol  
9🗨️ 28⟲ 97♡

> **_emo enno (they/them)_ @enno-chika**  
>  @kinoshita I actually texted Hinata just the other day to ask if he would talk to Sakusa about it for me 😌 I’m hoping he can point me to some resources about strengthening hyper-flexible joints because I have a few clients who would really benefit from some extra protection against re-injury. Sakusa being a pro hopefully means he has some good leads for trainers or techniques I can read up on!  
>  5🗨️ 12⟲ 63♡
> 
> **_emo enno (they/them)_ @enno-chika**  
>  @kinoshita whoops sorry Hisashi-kun, I rambled about physio again didn’t I 🙃 enjoy the game and text me the evening plans afterwards!!!!!  
>  2🗨️ 19⟲ 81♡

**_onionhead_ @kindaichi**  
LOL NICE RECEIVE KAGEYAMA JK U FUCKEN SUCK #ousamatobio #kingofthecourt #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
24🗨️ 304⟲ 749♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_take me aliens 👽, bored, mad dog,_** and 301 others

> **_bored_ @kunimi**  
>  @kindaichi but Hinata, though… you’d tap that, hey?  
>  19🗨️ 64⟲ 179♡
>
>> **_onionhead_ @kindaichi**  
>  @kunimi SHUT UP KUNIMI  
>  15🗨️ 55⟲ 163♡
>>
>>> **_bored_ @kunimi**  
>  @kindaichi 💅😏  
>  12🗨️ 36⟲ 156♡

 ** _2-for-1 drinks at Heitor’s beach match this Sat!_ @nice_rodrigues**  
awwww @ninja_shouyou still does that thing to knock sand off the ball before a serve even though he plays indoor now. so cute!!! 😍 #ninjashouyou #vleague #volleyballjapan [translated from Portuguese]  
23🗨️ 106⟲ 347♡

> **_gimme a beer beach bros_ @beachbros**  
>  @nice_rodrigues @ninja_shouyou ONE OF US, ONE OF US, ONE OF US… [translated from Portuguese]  
>  20🗨️ 112⟲ 369♡

**_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
I’m honestly emotional about how much Shouyou-kun has grown up. #thegreatestdecoy #ninjashouyou  
43🗨️ 591⟲ 1.7k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_deadchi, get in failure boys we’re going BINGE DRINKING, MILF of the garbage dump, r u mad at me 👉👈, meow ;),_** and 586 others

> **_OG little giant_ @10ma**  
>  CAN CONFIRM @akaaaashi IS IN FACT, SNIFFLING  
>  34🗨️ 473⟲ 1.4k♡
>
>> **_MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @10ma @akaaaashi me too 😭 seems like just yesterday he pegged kageyama in the back of the head with a serve at his first practice match!!!!!  
>  29🗨️ 459⟲ 1.9k♡
>>
>>> **_tch_ @tsukki_onetouch**  
>  @suga_mama best volleyball moment of my life tbh  
>  25🗨️ 567⟲ 2.4k♡
>>>
>>>> **_u wot m8_ @tanaka_dragon**  
>  @suga_mama @tsukki_onetouch BAHAHAHAH I CAN’T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THAT  
>  21🗨️ 491⟲ 2.1k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_clear mountain stream_ @kiyokotanaka**  
>  Remember, that day he also puked in @tanaka_dragon s crotch :)  
>  39🗨️ 869⟲ 3.7k♡
>>>>>
>>>>>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  21🗨️ 257⟲ 889♡
>>>>>> 
>>>>>>  ** _BRUH_ @yamamoto**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  19🗨️ 239⟲ 816♡
>>>>>> 
>>>>>>  ** _emo enno (they/them)_ @ennochika**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  17🗨️ 227⟲ 798♡
>>>>>> 
>>>>>>  ** _normie with a heart of gold_ @kinoshita**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  15🗨️ 178⟲ 713♡
>>>>>> 
>>>>>>  ** _kinoshita u owe me 3 pork buns_ @kaz_narita**  
>  @tanaka_dragon RIP  
>  12🗨️ 135⟲ 681♡

 ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
they are EXTREMELY PETTY and always trying to one-up each other so I’m unsure what the competition was about today, but it seems like @sakusa.k just beat @superior_miya at whatever it was. better luck next time Tsum-tsum 💖 #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
92🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 8.8k♡

> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  omg the LOOK that just transpired between these men!!! they are RIVALS they are NEMESES they are LOVERS OKAY #SakuAtsu  
>  84🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 5.2k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_the top of my head is a myth, miya atsumu thirst account 🔞, volleyboys,_** and 2.1k others
> 
> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  Oh, I have just been informed during our time-out that “today, Barnes-san, it was who could get the first service ace of the game, but I win all our competitions so details are irrelevant” “don’t listen to him Ollie-kun SHUT YER MOUTH OMI-OMI” 😂🤣 oh #SakuAtsu my otp. rooting for you two xo  
>  119🗨️ 3.6k⟲ 8.1k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_msby groupie, volleyboys,_** and 3.6k others

**_deadchi_ @sawa.dai**  
I thought the “ninja” nickname was kind of cute but now I’m seeing why they started calling him that in Brazil. Imagine in the split-second before you hit, you see him in one spot, and by the time you’ve made contact he’s somewhere else entirely! @ninja_shouyou you truly are #thegreatestdecoy ❤️ #ninjashouyou #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
47🗨️ 531⟲ 1.4k♡

> **_take me, aliens_ 👽 @setter_oikawa**  
>  @sawa.dai I take full credit for that as his opponent-turned-senpai~ I told him it's important to think about how opponents see him! but of course, he has no idea the full effect he has on people so let’s keep it that way otherwise he would become Too Powerful™  
>  38🗨️ 491⟲ 1.1k♡

**_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
ooooOOOOooo I sense a #captainrivalry, Meian’s being a little rascally after his decoy work fooled Hirugami’s block just now, and Hirugami is eating that shit up with a SPOON. sparks are flying, folks!!! #justmiddleblockerthings hmmmm #vleagueships are we gonna ship #HiruMei lololololol #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
141🗨️ 3.7k⟲ 9.8k♡

 ** _iron deficient_ @futakuchi**  
ugh the #msbyjackals duo decoys from HELL are giving me serious flashbacks to losing to Karasuno in second year. if you need me, I’ll be in Aone’s bedroom, listening to Lizzo and pretending I have self esteem  
50🗨️ 411⟲ 949♡

> **_iron kouhai show me some RESPECK_ @kamasaki**  
>  @futakuchi damn, for such a full-of-yourself teen you sure turned into a lame-ass  
>  36🗨️ 112⟲ 423♡
>
>> **_iron deficient_ @futakuchi**  
>  @kamasaki SO I BECAME AN ADULT AND HAD AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS, SUE ME  
>  33🗨️ 247⟲ 791♡
>>
>>> **_iron maiden_ @mai_nametsu**  
>  @futakuchi @kamasaki both of you go to therapy please  
>  29🗨️ 105⟲ 416♡
> 
>  ** _iron giant_ @date_aone**  
>  @futakuchi I shall make you a comforting cup of jasmine tea when we return to my apartment.  
>  24🗨️ 81⟲ 373♡

 ** _salty owl_ @konoha**  
omfg @bokutobeam that chester?!?!?!?!? wHAT #HOOTCITY #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
81🗨️ 1.4k⟲ 5.1k♡

> **_liberowl_ @hkomi**  
>  @konoha @rollingthunder @liberokomori @inunaki @yaku.mori OKAY I TAKE IT BACK, you should totally try to receive the ball with your titty LMAO @bokutobeam #justliberotings #HOOTCITY #JACKALSvsADLERS  
>  63🗨️ 789⟲ 1.9k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_golden digger, marlins come at me!!!, liberowl, cat mom morisuke, takeru is the REAL little giant, lions libero 🦁,_** and 783 others

**_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
okay OKAY okay OKAY so @MSBYBlackJackals just TOOK SET ONE but can we, like, talk about that feigned hit-turned-set that Ninja Shouyou just made?????????? #thegreatestdecoy #ninjashouyou #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
149🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 4.2k♡

 ** _ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
damn, the league’s top server does NOT disappoint. #ousamatobio #JACKALSvsADLERS  
71🗨️ 204⟲ 651♡

> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @adlersobsessed but let’s not sleep on the league’s second server again or he'll have another tantrum lol #miyaatsumu #dualwielder  
>  64🗨️ 189⟲ 610♡

**_the giant setter_ @koganegawa**  
eep! these hitters are so scary :/ glad I’m not the mb’s in this game! #JACKALSvsADLERS #vleague  
89🗨️ 2.0k⟲ 6.4k♡

> **_r u mad at me_ 👉👈 @asahi_style**  
>  @koganegawa are you kidding me? it’s the blockers who are scary :( I’d rather face a hundred liberos than any of the blockers in this game  
>  71🗨️ 1.8k⟲ 6.2k♡
>
>> **_tch_ @tsukki_onetouch**  
>  @asahi_style @koganegawa today the setters are pissing me off the most. How DARE they manipulate the middle blockers like that. Absolutely LIVID  
>  69🗨️ 1.5k⟲ 5.9k♡
>>
>>> **_onionhead_ @kindaichi**  
>  @tsukki_onetouch @asahi_style @koganegawa Kageyama Tobio retire bitch  
>  54🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 5.3k♡
>> 
>>  ** _marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @asahi_style how many liberos do u know? :(  
>  36🗨️ 151⟲ 707♡
>>
>>> **_r u mad at me_ 👉👈 @asahi_style**  
>  @rollingthunder it doesn’t matter how many liberos I know, you're the only one I need Noya 💜  
>  57🗨️ 482⟲ 1.5k♡
>>>
>>>> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @asahi_style :0 asahi-san??????? that was smooth as fuck!!!!!! are u asking me on a date??? I accept ur challenge! we are DEFINITELY facetiming later!!! 💖🧡💘💕🧡💗💘💖💕💖🧡💘💗💘💖💕💖🧡💘💕🧡💗💘💖💕💖🧡💘💗💘💖💕  
>  54🗨️ 540⟲ 1.9k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @rollingthunder I know that seemed really smooth but I think you should know that Daichi and I had to hype him up to press send and Asahi is currently hyperventilating 😂🤦 it’s about time you guys admitted you had big feelings!!!  
>  47🗨️ 501⟲ 1.4k♡
>>>>>
>>>>>> **_u wot m8_ @tanaka_dragon**  
>  @suga_mama @rollingthunder @asahi_style WOOOOOOOOOOOO YEAAAH BRUH THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKIN ABOUT!!!!! 🖤 CAN’T WAIT FOR YOU TO COME HOME YUU 🖤🖤 ily bro  
>  42🗨️ 469⟲ 974♡

 ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
I think this #setterfeud is now at TWO SCOOPS of NINJA FROYO 🍊🍦😂 #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
191🗨️ 8.9k⟲ 19.7k♡  
⟲ retweeted by ** _miyagi’s bestest boy, yachi @ portofolio deadline looming, the giant setter, take me aliens 👽, miracle boy ☆,_** and 8.9k others

 ** _ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
SET COUNT 1-1 BABEY WE STILL IN THIS GAME #JACKALSvsADLERS I’m boutta throw fists with @jackals_jackass lol  
62🗨️ 1.3k⟲ 4.5k♡

 ** _2-for-1 drinks at Heitor’s beach match this Sat!_ @nice_rodrigues**  
okay so who is this Kageyama guy and why is he making heart-eyes at our Sho @ninja_shouyou @heitor_praia @pedro_weeb #ninjashouyou #vleague #volleyballjapan #JACKALSvsADLERS [translated from Portuguese]  
70🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 4.0k♡

 ** _msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
damn the thirst is palpable on the court, I feel like I walked in on sumn like uhhh guys should I leave?? Ninja Shouyou’s TONGUE is FULLY OUT and Kageyama is LOOKING 👁️👄👁️ #KageHina #vleagueships  
299🗨️ 4.8k⟲ 12.9k♡  
⟲ retweeted by ** _the top of my head is a myth_** and 4.8k others

> **_ace of hearts_ 🧡 _cutest ace of karasuno_ @aceofhearts_natsu**  
>  omg brothers are so embarrassing sometimes 🙄 get a room you two!!! #KageHina #JACKALSvsADLERS  
>  112🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 6.0k♡

**_borkbork_ 🐕 @sachirou.hiru**  
this u bro? @captainhirugami #spiderhandshirugami #justmiddleblockerthings #JACKALSvsADLERS  
🖐️/╲/\╭( ͡°͡° ͜ʖ ͡°͡°)╮/\╱\🖐️ᵐᵉᶦᵃᶰ ᵍᵗᶠᵒ🚫🏐  
89🗨️ 6.2k⟲ 15.1k♡  
⟲ retweeted by ** _the top of my head is a myth, tch, iron giant, looooongkitty, meow ;), ushijima’s a$$,_** and 6.2k others

 ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
honestly half the reason I love volleyball is the absolute DRAMA of it. all these pocket rivalries and crushes are just *chef’s kiss* I may not be playing but I FEEL SO ALIVE #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #setterfeud #captainrivalry #vleagueships  
116🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 6.2k♡

 ** _what the hell is this?_ @ojiro_ace**  
@OnigiriMiya hey how many service aces for @superior_miya is that now? You’d better start boxing him up his free rice balls  
67🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 5.9k♡

> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @ojiro_ace @OnigiriMiya I knew that statement would come back to bite you. Atsumu IS second in the league in serving after all  
>  59🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 5.2k♡
>
>> **_Onigiri Miya Pop-up @ #JACKALSvsADLERS Sendai_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
>  @sunarintarou @ojiro_ace I’ve already started packing them up for him. what, ya really think I’m that much of an ass? I knew he’d get a few aces. gods, I had to listen to him complain enough about serves that I’m allowed a bit of teasin’ ffs  
>  [photo of little tray in a bag Osamu has prepped for Atsumu. It currently has 3 onigiri because Atsumu has just hit his 3rd service ace, and a few other small treats are tucked in to make it into a little care package]  
>  56🗨️ 2.2k⟲ 7.4k♡
>>
>>> **_what the hell is this?_ @ojiro_ace**  
>  @OnigiriMiya oh my gods Osamu 😌 this is so cute, I L O V E seeing Miya-twin softness! you two must really miss each other hey?  
>  52🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 5.7k♡
>>>
>>>> **_A Humble Farmer_ @kitarice**  
>  @OnigiriMiya @superior_miya I’m proud of you two. You’ve both put in so much diligent work into the paths you’ve chosen, and it shows. Also, I agree with @ojiro_ace it’s so nice to see you being sweet to each other for a change 💖🦊  
>  47🗨️ 1.5k⟲ 5.1k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @kitarice @OnigiriMiya @ojiro_ace @superior_miya Atsumu is totally gonna drop dead when he reads this Kita-san lololol  
>  39🗨️ 1.0k⟲ 4.5k♡

 ** _iron deficient_ @futakuchi**  
bro does miya atsumu just INVENT new types of serve whenever he feels like it??? is he for serious rn????? #vleague #serviceace #JACKALSvsADLERS #miyaatsumu #TRIwielder  
74🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 6.9k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_miyagi’s bestest boy, iron giant, the giant setter, get in failure boys we’re going BINGE DRINKING, borkbork 🐕 , marlins come at me!!!, what the hell is this?,_** and 2.1k others

 ** _miya atsumu thirst account_ 🔞 @daily_tsumtsum**  
THIS MANS GOTTA KEEP HIS TONGUE INSIDE HIS MOUTH IF HE NOT TRYNA MAKE ME ACT UP @superior_miya #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #miyaatsumu  
149🗨️ 5.9k⟲ 13.7k♡

 ** _good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
Watching #vleague setters ///physically/// pains me.  
1.2k🗨️ 16.7k⟲ 39.1k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_MILF of the garbage dump, iron giant, the giant setter, SEISMIC SEMI, that's *Dr.* Shirabu to you, take me aliens 👽, udai get off twitter you have a deadline,_** and 16.7k others

 ** _salty owl_ @konoha**  
whaaaaaAT on EARTH did @bokutobeam just DO to those blockers?? lmao gotta watch for those volleyball pirouettes I guess??? #msbyjackals #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #HOOTCITY  
81🗨️ 3.6k⟲ 9.9k♡

> **_liberowl_ @hkomi**  
>  @konoha @sarukuiyamato @akaaaashi @raijin_washio @onaga.wataru @yukiecookie @ksuzumeda anyone else kinda miss the days when @bokutobeam was an emo teen? lol. now he’s literally a professional beam weapon. WE LOVE TO SEE IT #glowup #HOOTCITY #JACKALSvsADLERS  
>  39🗨️ 407⟲ 2.8k♡
>
>> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @hkomi @konoha @sarukuiyamato @raijin_washio @onaga.wataru @yukiecookie @ksuzumeda Bokuto-san has always been a star, but now the whole world gets to see what has always been within him. Amazing, isn’t he? 💛 #HOOTCITY #JACKALSvsADLERS  
>  97🗨️ 5.9k⟲ 16.6k♡
>>
>>> **_salty owl_ @konoha**  
>  @akaaaashi ugh, gross. WE GET IT, you're in love with Bokuto-san.  
>  71🗨️ 4.1k⟲ 8.7k♡
>>> 
>>>  ** _OG little giant_ @10ma**  
>  @akaaaashi Waaahh that was so cool! I love it when a spiker does something creative and leaves the blockers in the dust. #HOOTCITY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  35🗨️ 513⟲ 1.6k♡
>>> 
>>>  ** _saru_ 🙈🙉🙊 @sarukuiyamato**  
>  @akaaaashi what’s the crowd like? seems like they have just the right energy to hype up @bokutobeam  
>  24🗨️ 183⟲ 769♡
>> 
>>  ** _yukie @ FOOD IS FUEL nutritionists_ @yukiecookie**  
>  @hkomi I don’t miss the mood swings but I do miss @bokutobeam and the rest of you! @ksuzumeda and I are always watching your games 💖 p.s you guys better be eating your vegetables and filling out your food journals for me to look over @konoha @sarukuiyamato @akaaaashi @onaga.wataru @raijin_washio  
>  51🗨️ 221⟲ 853♡
>>
>>> **_salty owl_ @konoha**  
>  @yukiecookie I eat well and so does @sarukuiyamato but I’m pretty sure @hkomi boutta get mf’in SCURVY lmao  
>  43🗨️ 157⟲ 744♡

 ** _I do NOT have a bowlcut it’s FASHION LOOK IT UP_ @goshiki_greenrocket**  
@bokutobeam you may be a really cool really awesome ace but Kiryuu-san and I shall surpass you!!!! right @kiryuuwaka ?! #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #HOOTCITY  
77🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 5.6k♡

 ** _takeru is the REAL little giant_ @nakashima.takeru**  
damn, when blockers are quick enough to read the hitter and can dodge the tool… sigh. that was one of my favourite tricks when I was a hitter. #LITTLEGIANTS #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
77🗨️ 389⟲ 1.0k♡

 ** _borkbork_ 🐕 @sachirou.hiru**  
nice dodge bro @captainhirugami #spiderhandshirugami #justmiddleblockerthings #JACKALSvsADLERS  
🖐️/╲/\╭( ͡°͡° ͜ʖ ͡°͡°)╮/\╱\🖐️ᶫᵒᵒᵏ ᵐᵃ ᶰᵒ ᵸᵃᶰᵈᶳ🚫🏐  
93🗨️ 6.4k⟲ 16.3k♡  
⟲ retweeted by ** _the top of my head is a myth, meow ;), ushijima’s a$$, tabi_ 🕶️🍍,** and 6.4k others

 ** _meow ;)_ @kuroo.kat**  
WAH HAH @bokutobeam good job blasting that ball into orbit!!!!!! god I love it when a blocker outsmarts Bokuto. sorry bro ily tho #HOOTCITY  
59🗨️ 411⟲ 1.1k♡

> **_cat mom morisuke_ @yaku.mori**  
>  @kuroo.kat “WAH HAH”? what are you, Waluigi? LAUGH NORMALLY YOU DONKEY  
>  51🗨️ 389⟲ 1.0k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_tch, deadchi, BRUH, good evening gaymers ☑️, ✿ɪɴմοκα✿, looooongkitty, liberowl, salty owl,_** and 382 others

**_takeru is the REAL little giant_ @nakashima.takeru**  
OMG FAITH IN #LITTLEGIANTS RESTORED thank u @hoshiumi_k #littlegiantkourai  
61🗨️ 406⟲ 1.1k♡  
⟲ retweeted by ** _akane @ japan sports news intern, marlins come at me!!!, OG little giant, cat mom morisuke, liberowl, tabi_ 🕶️🍍**, and 400 others

> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @nakashima.takeru this is our world, tall middle blockers just live in it  
>  55🗨️ 359⟲ 981♡
>
>> **_miyagi’s bestest boy_ @yama_gucci**  
>  @rollingthunder @nakashima.takeru Shouyou does always get super pumped up going against other #LITTLEGIANTS even moreso than when he’s up against 200cm+ people!  
>  43🗨️ 297⟲ 811♡
>>
>>> **_tch_ @tsukki_onetouch**  
>  @yama_gucci @rollingthunder @nakashima.takeru like a tiny, yappy dog  
>  36🗨️ 331⟲ 867♡
> 
>  ** _borkbork_ 🐕 @sachirou.hiru**  
>  @nakashima.takeru Ninja Shouyou is not the only bird with wings 🦅 @hoshiumi_k #littlegiantkourai #LITTLEGIANTS  
>  41🗨️ 371⟲ 960♡
>
>> **_redbirb gao_ @ghakuba**  
>  @sachirou.hiru happy you finally got your #LITTLEGIANTS showdown @hoshiumi_k !!!  
>  32🗨️ 249⟲ 841♡
>>
>>> **_what the hell is this?_ @ojiro_ace**  
>  @ghakuba this has been one amazing matchup. I think all hitters regardless of height could learn a lot from these two @ninja_shouyou @hoshiumi_k I'm going to ask coach if we can review the match as a team @TachibanaRedFalconsVBC  
>  29🗨️ 389⟲ 1.0k♡
> 
>  ** _OG little giant_ @10ma**  
>  @nakashima.takeru HAHAHAHA now THAT is how you fight in the air!!!! I love the #LITTLEGIANTS @hoshiumi_k @ninja_shouyou 🖤  
>  37🗨️ 401⟲ 1.2k♡
>
>> **_takeru is the REAL little giant_ @nakashima.takeru**  
>  @10ma omg Little Giant-senpai noticed me 😭  
>  22🗨️ 264⟲ 762♡
>>
>>> **_tabi_ 🕶️🍍 @kawatabi**  
>  @nakashima.takeru I thought you were the “real” little giant Takeru-kun? 😏  
>  18🗨️ 171⟲ 621♡
>> 
>>  ** _man on the moon_ @tsukki.akiteru**  
>  @10ma you have so many fans I can't keep up 0_o #LITTLEGIANTS  
>  20🗨️ 203⟲ 716♡

 ** _miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
For scientific purposes only, we are compiling a list of @sakusa.k s weaknesses! Chime in #vleague !  
298🗨️ 6.3k⟲ 15.4k♡

> **_golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
>  @sunarintarou rotten food  
>  43🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 9.8k♡
> 
>  ** _tol owl_ @raijin_washio**  
>  @sunarintarou tact  
>  39🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 10.6k♡
> 
>  ** _weasel and/or wasp_ @iiuzuna_setter**  
>  @sunarintarou meteors  
>  36🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 9.3k♡
> 
>  ** _udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @sunarintarou ushijima’s spin  
>  29🗨️ 1.8k⟲ 9.1k♡
> 
>  ** _miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @sunarintarou ushijima’s handkerchief  
>  32🗨️ 2.0⟲ 9.4k♡
> 
>  ** _borkbork_ 🐕 @sachirou.hiru**  
>  @sunarintarou people  
>  35🗨️ 2.2k⟲ 10.2k♡
> 
>  ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @sunarintarou high fives  
>  32🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 9.5k♡
> 
>  ** _msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @sunarintarou Miya Atsumu 😂 #SakuAtsu  
>  79🗨️ 7.9k⟲ 18.7k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_ushijima’s a$$, the top of my head is a myth, golden digger, tol owl, weasel and/or wasp, borkbork 🐕, miya twins shortening my lifespan daily, udai get off twitter you have a deadline, volleyboys,_** and 7.9k others
>
>> **_golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
>  @sunarintarou @raijin_washio @iiuzuna_setter @nin_tendou @tallboibarnes @jackals_jackass WAIT STOP it’s too much 😂😂😂 I’M HOWLINGGGG sorry Kiyoomi-kun @sakusa.k  
>  55🗨️ 5.3k⟲ 12.1k♡

 ** _ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
I love watching @ushijima just blow the pants off of anyone who tries to dig him. that man does not give a single fuck. TOO HARD? SORRY I’M SO STRONG LMAO #ushiwaka #BOOMgoesjapanscannon #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #schweidenadlers  
74🗨️ 2.8k⟲ 9.2k♡

> **_SEISMIC SEMI_ @semi_shreds**  
>  USHIWAKAAAAA 🏐💥 #BOOMgoesjapanscannon  
>  59🗨️ 3.1k⟲ 9.8k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_that's *Dr.* Shirabu to you, ushijima’s a$$, miracle boy ☆, lions libero 🦁, I do NOT have a bowlcut it's FASHION LOOK IT UP, benkei boy,_** and 3.1k others

**_volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
omg that fucking rally was so intense, Sakusa and Ushijima hitting back-to-back, Mr. World Ace Romero with the save, Japan’s Cannon and the Jackal’s Beam Weapon facing off each other, Miya’s diving save, ANOTHER BLUFFED HINATA SET TURNING INTO A LEFT-HANDED SPIKE?!?!?! lemme repeat that for those in the back: a LEFT-HANDED SPIKE????!?!?!?!?!?!? these men are NOT HUMAN???????????? #JACKALSvsADLERS  
121🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 9.5k♡

> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @vleague_boys SET 4 SET 4 SET 4 OMG THIS GAAAAME #JACKALSvsADLERS #vleague  
>  149🗨️ 3.5k⟲ 10.1k♡

**_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴ MEIAN BLOCKING USHIJIMA RT IF U AGREE. @capmeian #ironwallmeian #justmiddleblockerthings  
76🗨️ 10.1k⟲ 22.3k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_msby groupie, tch, miyagi's bestest boy, iron giant, iron deficient, the giant setter, looooongkitty, meow ;), normie with a heart of gold, kinoshita u owe me 3 pork buns, get in failure boys we’re going BINGE DRINKING, ✿ɪɴմοκα✿, take me aliens 👽, onionhead,_** and 10.1k others

 ** _ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
omg the STARE-DOWN that just occurred, damn damn damn 🔥 #HoshiHina #JACKALSvsADLERS  
82🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 5.9k♡

> **_redbirb gao_ @ghakuba**  
>  years and years and years of never shutting up about Hinata Shouyou and now that they're finally at centre-court all @hoshiumi_k can do is STARE lol (⊙_⊙)  
>  71🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 5.6k♡
>
>> **_borkbork_ 🐕 @sachirou.hiru**  
>  @ghakuba emphasis on NEVER SHUTTING UP about Hinata Shouyou omfg. did you know @hoshiumi_k talks in his sleep about #ninjashouyou ? I have honestly aged 50 years in the past 6 years  
>  60🗨️ 2.2k⟲ 6.1k♡

 ** _OG little giant_ @10ma**  
HINATAAAAAAAAA NICE BLOCK. I FUCKING LOVE THIS #LITTLEGIANTS #JACKALSvsADLERS  
69🗨️ 2.7k⟲ 7.3k♡

 ** _miyagi’s bestest boy_ @yama_gucci**  
LMAO you can tell from @tsukki_onetouch s facial expressions that he is very impressed with the improvements his good friend @ninja_shouyou has made 😂  
[four photos of Tsukishima at the match. Each photo has a different facial expression but they all manage to convey disgust]  
77🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 6.9k♡

> **_yachi @ portfolio deadline looming_ @hitoka_art**  
>  @yama_gucci don’t forget we heard him almost utter a compliment!!! @tsukki_onetouch #nevr4get rt if u cri evry tiem  
>  70🗨️ 2.2k⟲ 6.4k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_miyagi's bestest boy, MILF of the garbage dump, man on the moon, looooongkitty, meow ;) , onionhead, u wot m8, marlins come at me!!!,_** and 2.2k others

**_golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
hoo boy, @sakusa.k you should ask @ninja_shouyou to show you how to receive an Ushiwaka South-paw!!! that kiddo is NUTS #ninjashouyou #ushiwaka #JACKALSvsADLERS  
65🗨️ 4.1k⟲ 9.9k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_marlins come at me!!!, deadchi, weasel and/or wasp, cat mom morisuke, liberowl, udai get off twitter you have a deadline,_** and 4.1k others

> **_that’s *Dr.* Shirabu to you_ @kenjishirabu**  
>  @liberokomori IT WAS ONE TIME. ONE TIME ONLY  
>  59🗨️ 3.4k⟲ 7.1k♡
>
>> **_miracle boy_ ☆ @nin_tendou**  
>  @kenjishirabu BAHAHAHA wow Shirabu sensitive-much?  
>  51🗨️ 1.8k⟲ 4.5k♡

 ** _deadchi_ @sawa.dai**  
I think the most impressive thing Hinata has done is become part of the dedicated serve-receive formation in the rotation of one of the best teams in the V-League. I'm just speechless at how far he's come. @ninja_shouyou #ninjashouyou #vleague #msbyjackals #thegreatestdecoy #JACKALSvsADLERS  
47🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 4.4k♡

> **_marlins come at me!!!_ @rollingthunder**  
>  @sawa.dai I’M NOT CRYING, YOU’RE CRYING  
>  41🗨️ 1.5k⟲ 4.1k♡
>
>> **_MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @rollingthunder @sawa.dai I am most certainly crying 😭😭😭  
>  35🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 3.8k♡

 ** _looking for a beach partner_ @heitor_praia**  
@nice_rodrigues and I do NOT like this Japan’s Cannon fellow!!!!!!!!! #ninjashouyou #vleague #volleyballjapan #JACKALSvsADLERS [translated from Portuguese]  
28🗨️ 149⟲ 430♡

> **_luffy stan_ @pedro_weeb**  
>  @heitor_praia @nice_rodrigues that was a sweet receive by Shouyou though! and an even sweeter jumpserve! #ninjashouyou #serviceace #vleague #volleyballjapan [translated from Portuguese]  
>  21🗨️ 104⟲ 346♡

**_ushijima’s a$$_ @adlersobsessed**  
the setter dumps in this game are watering my crops thouroughly. no drought here, we fertile af. #ousamatobio #miyaatsumu #setterfeud #JACKALSvsADLERS  
67🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 4.9k♡

> **_sad frog,,, but volleyball_ @sendai_stan**  
>  @adlersobsessed damn, #ousamatobio running to the other side of the court and setting from there??? this is Kageyama’s space cube, we’re all just visiting  
>  61🗨️ 1.0k⟲ 4.5k♡
> 
> **_MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  KAGEYAMAAAAaaaaaa 😭🧡 #justsetterthings #karasunofly  
>  72🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 4.9k♡

**_ace of hearts_ 🧡 _cutest ace of karasuno_ @aceofhearts_natsu**  
I still don't know who to cheer for but omg this is SO intense 😱😵 #JACKALSvsADLERS #ninjashouyou #ousamatobio  
89🗨️ 2.2k⟲ 6.3k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_MILF of the garbage dump, marlins come at me!!!, deadchi, r u mad at me 👉👈, u wot m8, queen of hearts 🖤 cutest setter of karasuno,_** and 2.2k others

 ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
I am having genuine heart palpitations aaaahhHHHHHHH I cannot believe we're at set and match point against the league leaders!!!!!!!!!!! #JACKALSvsADLERS  
91🗨️ 4.4k⟲ 9.5k♡

 ** _looking for a beach partner_ @heitor_praia**  
OMG SHO!!!!!! A great friend once told me, “when it comes down to it, you always have the courage to give your best.” I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST WON THAT JOUST AND WON THAT GAME!!!!!!!!!!!! @ninja_shouyou #vleague #volleyballjapan #ninjashouyou #JACKALSvsADLERS  
41🗨️ 201⟲ 649♡

 ** _Schweiden Adlers Volleyball_ ☑️ @Schweiden_Adlers**  
Wow, what a game. Congratulations to @MSBYBlackJackals for winning. Final set-count 3-1. We will defeat you next time! #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
1.9k🗨️ 28.7k⟲ 62.6k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_ushijima's a$$ lost to ninja shouyou's a$$ set count 3-1, MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball ☑️, STUPID SAND, soko-loves vball, spider-hands hirugami, yipes that sucker's in, VBALL LIL GIANTS UNION REP, romero voleibol, too hard? sorry I'm so strong,_** and 28.7k others

 ** _MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
TO THE TOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @Schweiden_Adlers #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
2.4k🗨️ 31.5k⟲ 73.4k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_HOOT CITY, Schweiden Adlers Volleyball ☑️, sun of a beach 🌞✌️, stay away from me Miya Atsumu, the top of my head is a myth, too settsy for OMI-OMI, just libero tings, quick-set tommy 🍁, cap'n jackal, msby groupie,_** and 31.5k others

> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  AHh ahhhhhhhhh AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh I'm so excited!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #JACKALSvsADLERS #TOTHETOP  
>  104🗨️ 4.7k⟲ 12.8k♡

**_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
Congrats to the two most oblivious dorks in the V-League. It’s about damn time @ninja_shouyou @ousama_tobio #KageHina #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS #volleyballpride🌈  
[photo of Kageyama and Hinata surrounded by the bright lights of the stadium, kissing in the middle of the volleyball court after the match in front of the wildly-cheering crowd. their teammates are scattered about in the background]  
17.3k🗨️ 298.1k⟲ 897.2k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball ☑️, HOOT CITY, too settsy for OMI-OMI, cap’n jackal, good evening gaymers ☑️, miyagi’s bestest boy, just libero tings, marlins come at me!!!, luffy stan,_** and 198.1k others

 ** _volleyboys_ @vleague_boys**  
wait a tic… camera ENHANCE……… #vleague #JACKALSvsADLERS  
[the now-viral photo of Kageyama and Hinata kissing]  
[second photo slightly zoomed in on the background near the exit to the locker rooms. It is partially submerged by shadows and slightly out of the way. Two Jackals players are standing there]  
[third photo fully zoomed in on the two players standing near the exit. It is hard to see any details but the only Black Jackals team members not fully visible on the court elsewhere are Sakusa and Miya Atsumu. The player that seems to be Sakusa has an arm around the player that seems to be Atsumu’s shoulders and is kissing the side of his head, while probably-Atsumu is smiling at Kageyama and Hinata with his arm around probably-Sakusa’s waist]  
9.1k🗨️ 68.7k⟲ 112.8k♡  
⟲ retweeted by ** _the top of my head is a myth, msby groupie_** and 68.7k others

> **_msby groupie_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  @vleague_boys #SakuAtsu AHHHHh ahhhhhhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ahhhhhhhhh AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh  
>  4.9k🗨️ 12.8k⟲ 25.7k♡

**_that boke Hinata “Ninja” Shouyou is my BOYFRIEND_ @ousama_tobio**  
Volleyball and life were lonely and frustrating until Shouyou leapt with complete trust into my set and told me “I’m here.” He is the first person who bothered to become my friend and he pushed me to never be satisfied with my volleyball skills. If I’m being honest I’ve been in love with him since the first year of high school. I feel stupid that I never said anything because apparently this is MUTUAL! Before my grandfather died he told me if I got really good, someone better would come find me. I always thought he was talking about volleyball, but now I think he was talking about love. I love this boke!!!!!! @ninja_shouyou  
[photo of Kageyama holding Hinata up with arms wrapped around his torso, Hinata has one arm around Kageyama’s shoulders and is waving to the crowd with the other. They are still on centre-court after the match and the big kiss, thanking the crowd now. They are both beaming with blushing faces]  
[photo of Kageyama and Hinata from the first year of high school. They are walking side-by-side in the evening, Sakanoshita shop in the background. Hinata has his bike beside him, Kageyama is holding a bag of pork buns and is passing one to Hinata]  
17.8k🗨️ 405.8k⟲ 1.1M♡

> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ _bakageyama tobio’s BOYFRIEND uwu_ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @ousama_tobio I LOVE U TOO BAKAGEYAMA 😭💖🧡💕  
>  6.1k🗨️ 397.2k⟲ 983.9k♡
>
>> **_MILF of the garbage dump_ @suga_mama**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @ousama_tobio AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BABIES ARE HAPPY IN LOVE I’M SO HAPPY :’) I’M NOT CRYING YOU’RE CRYING  
>  204🗨️ 4.7k⟲ 12.9k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_deadchi, yachi @ portfolio deadline looming, miyagi’s bestest boy, emo enno (they/them), normie with a heart of gold, kinoshita u owe me 3 pork buns, marlins come at me!!!, r u mad at me 👉👈, u wot m8, get in failure boys we’re going BINGE DRINKING, meow ;) , cat mom morisuke, ✿ɪɴմοκα✿, looooongkitty, liberowl, salty owl, HOOT CITY, udai get off twitter you have a deadline, iron giant, take me aliens 👽, miracle boy ☆, cap’n jackal,_** and 4.7k others
>> 
>>  ** _good evening, gaymers_ ☑️ @kodzuken**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @ousama_tobio it’s about fucking TIME, Kageyama. I don’t think I could have endured another MINUTE of my beautiful amazing ADORABLE best friend pining over your stupid ass. I would do anything for Shou’s happiness so you had BETTER treat him right U HEAR ME????? n e ways luv u boys, congrats have fun 💖🌈  
>  5.5k🗨️ 89.9k⟲ 244.7k♡
>> 
>>  ** _spider-hands hirugami_ @captainhirugami**  
>  @ousama_tobio you are so cute Tobio-kun!!! the whole team is so happy for you and @ninja_shouyou!! bring him to a team dinner sometime so we can all meet him properly!  
>  98🗨️ 4.2k⟲ 12.1k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_soko-loves vball, Schweiden Adlers Volleyball ☑️, VBALL LIL GIANTS UNION REP, borkbork 🐕, too hard? sorry I’m so strong, romero voleibol, yipes that sucker’s in, cap’n jackal_** and 4.2k others
>>
>>> **_VBALL LIL GIANTS UNION REP_ @hoshiumi_k**  
>  @captainhirugami OOOH OOOH @ninja_shouyou I bet I can eat more than you!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’ve already defeated ur dumb boyfriend so I need a new challenger!!!!!!!!!!! @ushijima s cooking is great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  86🗨️ 5.9k⟲ 14.8k♡
>>>
>>>> **_yipes that sucker’s in_ @heiwajimalibero**  
>  @hoshiumi_k are you forgetting that after that challenge you both puked?  
>  79🗨️ 5.5k⟲ 14.0k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_soko-loves vball_ @sokolov**  
>  @heiwajimalibero @captainhirugami @ushijima shotgun not cleaning it up this time  
>  71🗨️ 4.8k⟲ 12.9k♡
>> 
>>  ** _looking for a beach partner_ @heitor_praia**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @ousama_tobio OMG SHO CONGRATS. We can’t believe you beat Romero and scored a bf all in one night! MUCH LOVE FROM BRAZIL [translated from Portuguese]  
>  167🗨️ 5.4k⟲ 13.7k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_luffy stan, 2-for-1 drinks at Heitor’s beach match this Sat!, gimme a beer beach bros, take me aliens 👽, Vôlei de Praia Rio,_** and 5.4k others
>> 
>>  ** _ace of hearts_ 🧡 _cutest ace of karasuno_ @aceofhearts_natsu**  
>  @ninja_shouyou OMG FINALLY YOU GUYS, YAY NOW I HAVE TWO BIG BROS :))))))))))) mom says she loves u Shou and can’t wait to have Tobio onii-san here for ur first official couple dinner!!! & u have to promise u will come toss to me @ousama_tobio >:)  
>  90🗨️ 6.9k⟲ 17.3k♡

 ** _romero voleibol_ @romero_jpn**  
wow, Ninja Shouyou is so cool! and he’s fluent in Portuguese! I got my son his autograph, and then asked if he’d give me an autograph too! maybe if he starts spending more time with our team and Tobio I can get him to translate for me so I know what these volleyball dorks are talking about lmao @ninja_shouyou [translated from Portuguese]  
[selfie of Romero and Hinata at the match, both holding each other's autograph aloft with matching grins, the rest of the Adlers and the Jackals in the background looking on with confused but jealous expressions]  
87🗨️ 10.9k⟲ 25.1k♡

 ** _stay away from me everyone except Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
A lot of people have been asking about a viral photograph shared after the #JACKALSvsADLERS and Hinata and Kageyama’s big moment. We weren’t going to make any sort of public announcement, but we also have no reason to hide and the photograph has you all asking for the truth. Yes, Miya Atsumu and myself have been dating for several months and we have recently become partners. Miya is comfortable with media attention but I like a certain amount of privacy so I will likely not go out of my way to speak about this again. Thanks to everyone for your support and especially thanks to our teammates. P.S. don’t worry, I will be continuing to absolutely roast Miya anytime he says something stupid.  
[selfie of Miya Atsumu and Sakusa leaning against each other’s shoulders in the locker room. Their intertwined hands are lifted in between their heads to be in-frame. Atsumu is absolutely beaming, Sakusa has his mask down to show a small smile and a light blush spread across his cheeks]  
19.2k🗨️ 565.7k⟲ 1.4M♡

> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI <3 _@superior_miya**  
>  @sakusa.k still can’t believe this is my life now. so blessed. imagine ME with SAKUSA KIYOOMI ARE YA FUCKIN’ KIDDIN’ ME  
>  8.3k🗨️ 504.8k⟲ 961.1k♡
>
>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @sakusa.k @superior_miya OH. MY. GOD. O H . M Y . G O D . I cannot believe it!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean I was suspicious but I never thought it would actually happen. OH. MY. GODDDDD. you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for a couple of months now??????? YOU GUYSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh AHHHHHH #SakuAtsu #volleyballpride🌈  
>  1.7k🗨️ 35.8k⟲ 104.9k♡
>>
>>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI <3 _@superior_miya**  
>  @sakusa.k see babe, I toldja @tallboibarnes would shit bricks lmaoooooo  
>  1.5k🗨️ 29.1k⟲ 89.6k♡
>>>
>>>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @sakusa.k @superior_miya “babe”?????????? “BABE”????????????????? WHEEZING. #BYE  
>  1.3k🗨️ 33.0k⟲ 96.7k♡
>> 
>>  ** _HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @sakusa.k @superior_miya OMG BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOOD FOR YOU GUYS  
>  904🗨️ 12.7k⟲ 33.9k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by ** _just libero tings, quick-set tommy 🍁, cap’n jackal, udai get off twitter you have a deadline, sun of a beach 🌞✌️ bakageyama tobio’s BOYFRIEND uwu,_** and 12.7k others
>> 
>>  ** _what the hell is this?_ @ojiro_ace**  
>  @sakusa.k @superior_miya congratulations you two. Honestly this is the most genuine smile I’ve ever seen on Atsumu’s face. Happy for you both  
>  411🗨️ 5.9k⟲ 12.7k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_A Humble Farmer, miya twins shortening my lifespan daily, too hard? sorry I’m so strong,_** and 5.9k others
>> 
>>  ** _Onigiri Miya Tokyo Locations Opening Soon!_ ☑️ @OnigiriMiya**  
>  @superior_miya I was wonderin’ what was goin’ on between you two. I can’t believe ya made me find out on twitter, ya ass. he must really mean a lot to ya if ye kept it secret for so long Tsumu. Good luck @sakusa.k, and congrats idiot ily  
>  1.1k🗨️ 26.6k⟲ 79.2k♡
>>
>>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI <3 _@superior_miya**  
>  @OnigiriMiya I ///literally/// toldja we were datin’ every time we spoke for WEEKS and all ya said was “as if anyone would date an ass like you” do NOT @ me bitch I’ll end you. I do NOT ily you  
>  740🗨️ 27.9k⟲ 88.5k♡
>>>
>>>> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @OnigiriMiya RIP  
>  101🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 7.5k♡
>>>> 
>>>>  ** _what the hell is this?_ @ojiro_ace**  
>  @OnigiriMiya oouuuuuuufffffff ouch. I don't usually pick a Miya-twin side but this one's on you Osamu lmao  
>  94🗨️ 2.4k⟲ 8.1k♡
>> 
>>  ** _golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
>  @sakusa.k @superior_miya HECK YES KIYOOMI I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU I kept my promise and never told @sunarintarou but I’m really glad I don’t have to be SILENT ABOUT THIS ANYMORE 💛💚 I’m boutta scream to the rafters my best friend has a PARTNER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  121🗨️ 3.6k⟲ 10.0k♡
>>
>>> **_miya twins shortening my lifespan daily_ @sunarintarou**  
>  @liberokomori W O W I see how it is. you weasel  
>  94🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 8.7k♡
>>> 
>>>  ** _stay away from me everyone except Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @liberokomori thank you, Motoya-kun. I’m so grateful we’re best friends.  
>  85🗨️ 3.1k⟲ 8.9k♡
>>>
>>>> **_golden digger_ @liberokomori**  
>  @sakusa.k THERE IT IS!!!!!!! uwu #besties #loveyou  
>  76🗨️ 3.0k⟲ 8.8k♡
>> 
>>  ** _that boke Hinata “Ninja” Shouyou is my BOYFRIEND_ @ousama_tobio**  
>  @superior_miya does this mean you’ll stop blatantly flirting with my BOYFRIEND @ninja_shouyou ?  
>  89🗨️ 5.4k⟲ 12.9k♡
>>
>>> **_too settsy for OMI-OMI <3 _@superior_miya**  
>  @ousama_tobio absolutely NOT, Shou-kun is way too cute, he DESERVES a #setterfeud  
>  81🗨️ 6.1k⟲ 15.8k♡
>>>
>>>> **_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  damn, doesn’t that make you jealous @sakusa.k ?  
>  70🗨️ 3.2k⟲ 6.9k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_stay away from me everyone except Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @capmeian if he wants to embarrass himself in front of all of Japan that’s his business. why I would be jealous when it’s just Miya being Miya.  
>  64🗨️ 7.8k⟲ 16.7k♡
>>>>> 
>>>>>  ** _stay away from me everyone except Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @capmeian besides, Shouyou-kun is absolutely cute enough to deserve a #setterfeud  
>  143🗨️ 8.2k⟲ 17.5k♡
>> 
>>  ** _KAGEHINA SAKUATSU CANON GROUPIE_ @jackals_jackass**  
>  I… I… cannot… I… am… I… am cryibg so hard #SakuAtsu #KageHina NO ONE LOOK AT ME  
>  172🗨️ 12.7k⟲ 28.6k♡
>>
>>> **_ushijima’s a$$ lost to ninja shouyou’s a$$ set count 3-1_ @adlersobsessed**  
>  @jackals_jackass due to #vleagueships circumstances I will be fully passing away. I have lived a good life. I’m not even sad the Adlers lost  
>  121🗨️ 9.7k⟲ 19.5k♡
>>>
>>>> **_sad frog,,, leave me to wallow in my pain RIP USHISAKU ATSUHINA_ @sendai_stan**  
>  @adlersobsessed @jackals_jackass happy for u.  
>  98🗨️ 5.6k⟲ 12.1k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_FOUR(!!) volleyboys smooched(!!!) at centre-court(!!!!)_ @vleague_boys**  
>  @sendai_stan @adlersobsessed @jackals_jackass have I ever mentioned that I am very, extremely gay for volleyboys????? no??????????? well sit down cuz I have big news  
>  87🗨️ 8.2k⟲ 17.9k♡
>> 
>>  ** _miya atsumu thirst account_ 🔞 @daily_tsumtsum**  
>  @sexysakusa 💋😷  
>  124🗨️ 18.4k⟲ 55.7k♡
>>
>>> **_sakusa pics_ 👅🔞 @sexysakusa**  
>  @daily_tsumtsum 💋🤡  
>  98🗨️ 19.8k⟲ 56.9k♡

 ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
Hey folks it’s me ur pal Barnes just checking to see if ANYONE ELSE is in a secret relationship and wants to come forward now? ANYONE???????? oh I dunno #InuAdri maybe??????????????? #msbyjackals #vleagueships ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) @adriaht @inunaki  
152🗨️ 15.4k⟲ 33.7k♡

> **_quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
>  @tallboibarnes having a crush???? in THIS ECONOMY???????? that’s a Yikes from me bro [translated from English]  
>  121🗨️ 16.1k⟲ 34.9k♡
> 
>  ** _just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  @tallboibarnes being loved but having to submit to the mortifying ordeal of being Known? no thamk u bitxh  
>  114🗨️ 15.9k⟲ 34.2k♡
>
>> **_the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
>  @inunaki @adriaht afskjlfaskjlbfasjlkgfskj YOU CANNOT KEEP IT A SECRET FOREVER #InuAdri  
>  97🗨️ 4.7k⟲ 10.1k♡
>>
>>> **_quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
>  @tallboibarnes oh if we’re speaking of secret relationships you wanna explain what’s going on with you and the social media manager then???????? huh Ollie-kun???????????????? LMAO [translated from English]  
>  84🗨️ 3.9k⟲ 8.1k♡

 ** _just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
Oliver Barnes muted and blocked :)))  
110🗨️ 16.9k⟲ 45.9k♡

 ** _just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
so now that Barnes is blocked just btw @adriaht and I have been in a relationship for two and a half years and we literally live together not as roommates lol. no one tell Ollie-kun though we have a bet going as to how long we can hide it from ONLY him :) #InuAdri #vleagueships  
473🗨️ 18.9k⟲ 56.7k♡

> **_quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
>  @inunaki I love my cute gremlin feral bite-sized bf :) [translated from English]  
>  149🗨️ 7.7k⟲ 18.4k♡
>
>> **_just libero tings_ @inunaki**  
>  @adriaht “bite-sized”????? bitch I’ll k-word you  
>  116🗨️ 7.9k⟲ 19.6k♡
>>
>>> **_quick-set tommy_ 🍁 @adriaht**  
>  @inunaki such cute tiny rage :) [translated from English]  
>  94🗨️ 6.1k⟲ 15.2k♡
> 
>  ** _too settsy for OMI-OMI <3 _@superior_miya**  
>  @inunaki @adriaht lol I betcha it’ll be @capmeian who can’t keep his trap shut  
>  87🗨️ 4.5k⟲ 10.1k♡
>
>> **_cap’n jackal_ @capmeian**  
>  @inunaki @adriaht @superior_miya HEY. fine, if we’re going to play it that way. I bet that @bokutobeam will be the one to accidentally let it slip  
>  76🗨️ 4.1k⟲ 9.7k♡
>>
>>> **_sun of a beach_ 🌞✌️ _bakageyama tobio’s BOYFRIEND uwu_ @ninja_shouyou**  
>  @capmeian @inunaki @adriaht @superior_miya I bet Barnes walks in on them getting hot n heavy in the jackals showers!!!!!!! p.s. guys I’ve absolutely heard u in there, might wanna be stealthier with it if ur gonna do that just btw!!! my lips are sealed tho!!!!!!!!!!!!! 😊  
>  89🗨️ 5.6k⟲ 12.1k♡
>>>
>>>> **_stay away from me everyone except Miya Atsumu_ @sakusa.k**  
>  @ninja_shouyou @inunaki @adriaht @capmeian @superior_miya ew. thank you all for proving there are genuine reasons to fear and loathe the team showers. also, I bet it’ll be Miya who ruins the secret because that man has never once shut up in his entire life  
>  81🗨️ 6.0k⟲ 14.2k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **_HOOT CITY_ @bokutobeam**  
>  @sakusa.k @ninja_shouyou @inunaki @adriaht @capmeian @superior_miya I bet Ollie-kun doesn't find out until they send out the wedding invitations :) team trip to Vancouver for the wedding????? WOOOOOOOOO  
>  71🗨️ 5.1k⟲ 10.9k♡

 ** _the top of my head is a myth_ @tallboibarnes**  
inunaki unblock me you coward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
97🗨️ 15.9k⟲ 34.7k♡

 ** _MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball_ ☑️ @MSBYBlackJackals**  
What a weekend!!!!!! The Black Jackals team and management wish a very hearty congratulations to our Hinata Shouyou and his new boyfriend Kageyama Tobio of the Schweiden Adlers, and ALSO to our Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu who we have just found out are partners. We love our team, our league, and our fans!!! @ninja_shouyou @ousama_tobio @Schweiden_Adlers @sakusa.k @superior_miya @VLeagueJapan_Div1 #vleague #msbyjackals #JACKALSvsADLERS #volleyballpride🌈  
2.4k🗨️ 31.5k⟲ 73.4k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_Japan Volleyball League Division 1 ☑️, KAGEHINA SAKUATSU CANON GROUPIE,_** and 31.5k others

 ** _Volleyball Japan International_ ☑️ @FIVBJapan**  
The Volleyball Japan International Men's Team is pleased to announced we have scouted two players from the @MSBYBlackJackals after the #JACKALSvsADLERS match. Welcome to the team, 22-year-old Opposite Hitter @ninja_shouyou and 24-year-old Wing Spiker @bokutobeam !!!  
871🗨️ 33.7k⟲ 93.8k♡

> **_Volleyball Japan International_ ☑️ @FIVBJapan**  
>  They will join their fellow monster-generation players @ousama_tobio and @ushijima on the active roster as we kick things off this spring! #volleyballjapan #volleyballinternational  
>  742🗨️ 21.4k⟲ 73.5k♡
>
>> **_udai get off twitter you have a deadline_ @akaaaashi**  
>  @bokutobeam I am so proud of you, my love 💛🖤🦉 you are the protagonist of my world. #giveeachplayyourall #HOOTCITY  
>  149🗨️ 8.9k⟲ 25.4k♡  
>  ⟲ retweeted by **_meow ;), saru_ 🙈🙉🙊 _, yukie @ FOOD IS FUEL nutritionists, liberowl, salty owl, tol owl,_** and 8.9k others
>> 
>>  ** _ace of hearts_ 🧡 _cutest ace of karasuno_ @aceofhearts_natsu**  
>  Shou 😭🧡 u are the best big bro anyone could ever ask for. ily so much and I'm so happy for u @ninja_shouyou #thegreatestdecoy #karasunofly  
>  98🗨️ 7.5k⟲ 22.1k♡

 ** _OG little giant_ @10ma**  
I have so so so many feelings about volleyball and about @ninja_shouyou s journey TO THE TOP that @akaaaashi I think I have a new idea for a manga series. Zombie Knight Zom’bish can kiss my ass I wanna draw volleyboys! #shonenJUMP #vleague #ninjashouyou #thegreatestdecoy #TOTHETOP  
1.1k🗨️ 11.3k⟲ 33.7k♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -honestly the fact that as soon as I hit post there are people all over the globe laughing at their screens at my stupid dumb shitposting volleyboys just gives me a direct shot of serotonin RIGHT into my last remaining braincell. I don't know anyone irl who likes Haikyuu but I have so many headcanons (clearly!) so I'm so happy that so many people have read and enjoyed this fic!!!!!!! YOU'RE ALL SO NICE 💜  
> -I finally made a dedicated haikyuu twitter account, [come say hello](https://twitter.com/mogimeadow) :3  
> -PLEASE SOMEBODY draw comics/art of my fic-tweets I am BEGGING YOU (yes I'm an artist but no I cannot draw. we exist lmao)  
> -help I love my jackals boys, I am going to miss Barnes, Inunaki, Adriah, and Meian SO. MUCH.  
> -IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT I fucked up Kindaichi's nickname he is supposed to be TURNIP HEAD please everyone ignore my immense shame. humiliating  
> -sorry this took a while, this was by far the hardest chapter to write as I had to reread the manga chapters of the match one million times and try to strike the balance between live-tweeting the match while also not just doing a manga play-by-play. rereading it so much, it's obvious Furudate is an excellent writer. the hallway scene pre-match is pure comedy gold, Kita's panel makes me weep uncontrollably, Sakusa talking about satisfaction at the end of 394, Kageyama SMILING?!?!?, the high-school banners in 400… beautiful. awe-inspiring. am shooketh. 12/10  
> -oh also I was slow to update because I work full-time retail during a global pandemic 🙃 so like,,, pity me? and my lack of fic writing time. WEAR A MASK, YA NASTIES. make Sakusa proud  
> -as for what I'm doing next, I probably won't do a twitter fic again right away but I am writing a separate canon-compliant post-timeskip mutual pining [KageHina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868735?view_full_work=true). kagehina rights!!!  
> -I've also started working on a [SakuAtsu AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212196/chapters/61109767) loosely (VERY LOOSELY) based off a small part of the Odyssey/Greek mythology lol it sounds weird and maybe it is but I think it's cute. (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧NOW HEAR ME OUT FOLKS✧･ﾟ:*  
> -Furudate PLEASE, fans can have little a smooch, as a treat  
> -thanks for reading!!!!!! 💜🖤💖💛  
> -now this is done I am finally F R E E (turns immediately to other wip fic)

**Author's Note:**

> -If you like this fic and want to use parts of it for art, comics, your own fics, etc., PLEASE BY ALL MEANS DO. I would love to see anything you come up with 💜  
> -I wanted to make a twitter feud between Kageyama and Hinata to supplement my other fic about SakuAtsu but then I got started and it was a lot of fun to write and I have over 10 000 words already lmao. Here is [my other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599536?view_full_work=true)  
> -this is a no-homophobia timeline because I come here to be happy.  
> 


End file.
